A theives journey
by alezandrea isayah
Summary: My rendition of Yami Bakura's past... This is only my third story... so don't kill me if it's bad... Y. Bakura x OC
1. Kul Elna

I own no charaters but my own. And don't kill me if it's no good.

Bast Magi growled into the darkness. She hated these nights, when the moons' light was so weak that she could barely see the rocks around her. Sighing, she pushed her horse forward, trying her best to stay away from the cliff side. The horse responded by letting out an annoyed sound, the beast was just as tired as she was. Smiling, she patted its neck and looked through the darkness for a resting place.

Seeing a large boulder, she slid off her horse and led it over. Using a small rock, she drove a piece of thick metal into the rock beneath her and tied the horse down. She then opened her saddle bags, pulling out small pieces of wood that she was able to gather along her path and used her shadow magic to light a fire. The horse snorted in protest to the new light and the feel of the magic. Bast giggled as she looked up at the beast, her green eyes reflecting in the animals deep brown ones.

Placing a bit of stolen meat over the fire, Bast stood and walked to the cliff side. Looking out over it, she sighed again. She looked over the darkness, seeing the shadows move below her as they acknowledged her presence. The girl smiled as she began to play with them, looking for any life that she might find. The smile quickly disappeared as her horse became startled, causing her to whip around. She almost fell back in her surprise at the sight before her.

The thing that had startled the horse was a man and what looked like his son. They seemed to have smelled the meat she was cooking and had come to see if they could steal it, but the horse had obviously scared them. Bast frowned as she made their way towards them. They backed away a bit as she came upon her food and watched as she checked to see if it was finished. When she had deemed it well enough to eat, she removed it from the fire and began to cut it up into smaller pieces.

She pulled three pieces of baked clay from her saddle bag and placed a bit of meat on them, and then placed two of them away from her. She turned her back on the food and she began eating, ignoring the looks of surprise the two males were giving her. She finished her dinner and wrapped the clay in a bit of cloth before standing to find her water skin she had left in the other saddle bag still on the horse.

As she freed the water skin from her clothing in this bag, she looked over at the two males. They had not moved. She sighed, taking a drink and giving some to her horse. She then spoke to the two.

"You're hungry, are you not?" she asked. The young boy jumped at her voice and looked at her. "Eat, child," she said, giving a small smile. "You are thin, you must eat something. I may not have much to give, but I still offer." The child smiled slightly, but still moved slowly as he approached the meat. Once he had gotten close enough, he grabbed both pieces of clay and took one to his father. Bast watched the two eat, sitting close to her horse, who had decided to lay down and was letting her rest against his side.

"I thank you, Ma'am," said the man when they had finished. Bast just looked at him as the man collected his son's clay piece and placed it near the fire with his own.

"Why do you thank me? I had food and you did not. I did what was right," she replied. The man seemed shocked at her kindness.

"May I ask your name, Friend," he asked. Bast smiled and looked up into the sky.

"I am known as Bast." She smiled at the man and stood, urging her horse up and gathering her items. The man stood as well and took his son's hand as they watched her.

"There is a village not far from here. It is where we live," came a small voice from behind Bast. She turned to see the boy had broken away from his father and had approached her. "I'm sure there is somewhere there you can stay tonight." Bast blinked as she looked at the child.

"You were kind to us, friend. We must return the favor," said the father. Bast smiled, nodding her head.

"If you could lead my horse, I do not know my way."

The man, obviously happy he could help, allowed her to mount her horse and lead her through the valley. They trio soon came to a village tucked away in the cliffs. Bast looked around in wonderment at the rundown homes and the people asleep on the streets. They three came to a home with a small girl playing in the dirt, where they stopped. The girl looked up and smiled at the man who had led Bast here.

"It is you again," the child said as she stood and dusted off her dress. She ran into the home and returned with another man. Bast's guide and this new man hugged and exchanged a few whispered words. As they did this, Bast slid off her horse and looked around again. She jumped as the new man placed a hand on her shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Do not be afraid, child. My brother has told me of what you have done for him. I thank you, for he had not eaten in a few weeks." Bast stepped back, shaking her head.

"I did it more for the child, friend. I am not one to watch a young child suffer."

"You still fed them. You are welcome in my home, if you wish. My daughter will tie your horse around the back." Bast nodded and followed them man inside, only to be greeted by a woman. The man touched her shoulder again. "My wife, Ishizu, is very friendly." He laughed once again. "And my name is Hassan. My daughter is Mika."

"I am Bast." She looked around the home, seeing that the family owned very little. "This village, you are all men of trade." She looked up at Hassan, who was watching her with a shocked expression. "Do not worry, friend. I am one of trade as well, for I have nowhere to be or to go." A blink and a laugh later, Hassan was calling his daughter in to meet this strange girl. The night soon became too deep, the children asleep and adults tired in their own. Hassan showed Bast a place to sleep, and after a prayer to her namesake, the girl fell to the shadows.

Bast awoke the next morning to the feeling something was watching her. She opened her eyes and found Mika leaning over her. Mika smiled as Bast sat up and ran a hand through her black hair. The child waited for Bast to get up, and then led her to another room in the home. Ishizu was waiting for them with bread and water, which Bast accepted sheepishly. She had her own food in her saddle bags, but Ishizu wouldn't hear of it. As they ate, Mika began to speak.

"Where are you from, Bast?" she asked. Bast looked up, shocked.

"Nowhere really," she replied after a second. "My father was a thief and my mother a nomad. We moved around a lot." Mika looked away for a second. When the girl's brown eyes returned to Bast, they were dim, but Bast could still see a small light.

"Where is your mommy and daddy? Are they coming to get you soon?" Bast blinked and frowned at the question. Ishizu tried to get the girl to leave Bast alone, but Bast raised a hand and looked at the smaller child in front of her.

"Mika, My mommy and daddy are in the shadows. They got caught stealing and were sent away," Bast told the girl. She ignored Ishizu's gasp of shock and went on. "They have been gone for a while now. I never notice."

"How old are you, Bast?" asked Hassan as he entered the room. It appeared he had been listening from outside the room. Bast glanced at him before returning to what was left of her bread.

"I am within my eighth cycle," she replied. She smiled at Mika, handing over the last bit of her breakfast, before standing and walking past Hassan and around to the back of the home. Her horse whinnied at the sight of her, causing her to laugh as she rummaged through her saddle bags. With very little surprise that nothing had gone missing, she fed her horse and set to cleaning him.

She had almost finished brushing the tangles from the horses' mane when she felt someone watching her. She turned to see the boy from the night before, only now she had a better look. Muddy brown eyes watched the horse as he moved closer. Bast smiled softly, watching her horse blink in response.

"He won't hurt you," she told the boy. He jumped slightly and looked up.

"Does he have a name?" the child asked. Bast regarded this young child for a moment. He was not much younger than her, maybe about in his sixth cycle. His hair was white, which was a rare thing. She had only seen white hair on the elder hermits. He looked up at her, frowning, and she realized she had not answered.

"No, he does not. I have never thought of a name for him."

"What about 'Kura'?" Bast blinked at this. Smiling, she nodded, turning to her horse.

"What do you think?" she asked the beast. "Is Kura a good name for you?" With a snort and a shake of his head, the horse agreed. Bast nodded in reply and patted the newly named horse on the neck. "Okay, but you agreed." She blinked when the child started laughing, looking at him.

"I am Akifa Kaito. I never introduced myself last night. I wanted to thank you for the food."

"Do not thank me," Bast replied, turning back to the task of brushing down her horse. "I always make too much anyway. I tend to end up throwing out what I don't eat."

"Mika told me about your parents. Were they thieves too?" asked the boy. Bast glanced out the corners of her eyes for a second to see him sitting next to her saddle, playing with a piece of string attached to his shirt.

"Yes," she answered, turning her attention back to Kura.

"How did they get caught?"

"My father panicked and ran right into a guard. My mother told me to hide and went to help him." Bast sighed, hearing the screams in her head. "The guard killed my mother on the spot and took my father away." She turned to the boy, whose muddy eyes were wide as he listened.

"Were you scared?" he asked, leaning forward. Bast laughed and jumped up onto the crates to sit beside him.

"At first, I was," she said, her green eyes moving skyward. She could see Akifa do the same beside her. "But, when I myself almost got caught, I did not feel anything. I just knew I had to get somewhere safe. I ran to my horse, the only thing I owned, and left. I have been traveling since."

Bast glanced at the boy before jumping off the crates and saddling her horse. Kura looked at her, unsure of what she planned to do. She just patted his neck and led him to the front of the home, where Hassan was talking with his brother.

"Are you going somewhere, friend?" asked the brother. Bast nodded slightly as she mounted the horse.

"I am going to the nearby city to see what I can obtain. I shall return in a few days time," she said. She turned on her saddle and reached into the bags, pulling out the last of her meat. She handed it to Hassan, who looked shocked. "It will go bad soon, so you may use it for your lunch today. I will see if I can obtain more on my journey. I thank you for letting me stay." She turned Kura and headed out of the village.

The days ride found her in a village near Alexandria. Tired and hungry, she rode into village center, looking around. Seeing an abandoned home, she entered the building and tied Kura up. She then waited for the rest of the villagers to blow the candles out. When the village had become dark and quiet, Bast slipped out of the building she was hiding in and into one of the nearby homes. It didn't take her long to grab what food they had and a few valuables before she slipped out again and back to Kura.

She ate some of the bread she stole, and then rode to Alexandria. The gate guard looked her over before letting her in and she rode to a small home built near the walls. A man standing outside doing business with a woman looked up at her as she neared and smiled. Bast smiled back and slid off her horse before giving the man a hug.

"Kena, my friend," she said. The man bowed to her.

"Bast," he replied. "What can I help you with today?" Bast grinned and pulled her saddle bag off of Kura. She then pulled out a silver goblet she had stolen from the village.

"Can you take this? And if so, for how much?" she asked. Kena took the goblet and looked it over. After a few seconds, he placed it on a crate beside him and pulled out his coin bag.

"I will give you fifteen silver for it. It is the best I can do," he told her, handing over the money. Bast nodded in agreement. "Anything else I can help you with, friend?"

"Perhaps a place to stay for the night," Bast replied, placing the money in her saddle bag. "I have a village I am staying in, but it is near the valley of Kings and I do not wish to make the ride back tonight."

"I see, my friend," Kena said. He looked at the woman in the doorway to his home. When the woman nodded, he smiled down at the young girl. "I have a room for you. And I shall let you stay free of charge, but you owe me."

"Of course," said Bast, smiling. She led Kura around the back and tied him up with Kena's horse, then went into the home, where Kena showed her a place to sleep.

"By the way friend," he said as he was leaving the room, turning back to her. "It seems your saddle is becoming worn. Would you like my wife to patch it up tonight?" Bast looked up at him.

"How much to you ask?" Kena laughed at the response.

"Nothing, child," he said, still laughing. Bast glared at him for a second before nodding and the man left her alone. She shook her head and said a quick prayer before falling asleep.

A/N: Let me know how it was... It gets better... I promise. -runs away from the computer-


	2. Damaged

She rose with the sun, washed the dust and sand off of her face, and rode out of Alexandria. Kena had kept his word on fixing her saddle, lengthening the straps so it would fit better on Kura. Bast rode quickly, wanting to return to her new home and to see if she could find a place to call her own there. It was near sundown when she rode into the village. Akifa saw her first as she neared the center of town. He ran over to her as she dismounted.

"Hello, Akifa, my friend," said Bast. She opened her saddle bag and pulled out one of the items she had stolen. It was a small toy horse made of bamboo. The child grinned as he took it, and then rushed over to his father to show off his new toy. Bast shook her head and pulled out the small doll she had found in the abandoned home. Hiding it behind her back, she led Kura over to Hassan's home where Mika was playing outside. The small girl looked up at her as she held the doll out. Mika gasped as her eyes landed on the doll.

"Is that for me?" she asked. Bast smiled and nodded.

"It is better than playing in the dirt, right?" The girl nodded, jumping up and grabbing the doll. She turned as her mother came to the doorway, holding it up for Ishizu to see. Ishizu glanced at Bast, who looked away. "I was able to obtain a few items on my journey."

"Welcome home, Bast," said Ishizu. Bast nodded slightly, glancing at Mika as she approached Kura. Bast smiled and undid her saddle bags, allowing Mika to take the horse around to the back. "Did you find want you went to get?"

"Yes, I did," answered Bast. She opened her saddle bag again and pulled out a bit of meat. "For tonight's dinner, if you want. I have bread and milk as well." Ishizu's shock showed on her features and Bast giggled. "I know what I am doing from time to time."

"I thank you for this," said Ishizu. "But there is only enough here for three people. What about you?"

"I have my own food tonight, but thank you for your concern." She smiled softly, turning as she heard footsteps in the sand behind her. Hassan approached the two females, looking down at Bast.

"Akifa told me of the toys you brought him and Mika. Thank you," he said. Bast nodded in reply. "Also, if you feel up to living alone, there is an empty home built down the street here. You may take it for your own." Bast blinked as she looked at this man. He was standing with a couple other men from the village. One, an elderly man, stepped forward.

"I am the head elder here in Kul Elna. I offer for you to stay here and make a home for yourself, Child," he said. Bast stepped back a bit, not really worried but not wanting to cause problems.

"I thank you for your offer," she said. "But, I only returned tonight to return the favor of the help I received the other night." The old man smiled, looking at his companions.

"My child, you are alone in this world. You are young and skilled, but you need a place to call home. Stay, and make a name for yourself here, in a world where your trade is the trade of men." Bast bristled at this. She hated that the trade of tomb robbing was something only done by men.

"Alright, you have convinced me. I shall stay," she said. She could see Akifa and Mika off to the side exchange looks of happiness. The elder nodded and told Hassan to lead Bast and her horse to the home. He bowed and went to retrieve Kura, then motioned for Bast to follow him. She did, and they quickly came upon a small stone building much like the ones around it. Hassan showed her how to lock the doors and where she could come across wood for her dinner. She thanked him as he left to go home and turned to start her dinner.

Bast fell quickly into the village life. During the days she was doing her chores and working for others around the village, and at night she would slip into the shadows and enter the tombs scattered around them. Every four days she would ride to see Kena, where she would trade some of her stolen goods and buy food and other small items. One day she had stolen enough to be able to trade for one of Kena's horses, which she rode back to Kul Elna with Kura by her side. Akifa and Mika found this new horse interesting, and were always asking if Bast would let them ride her around the valley.

It was a dark night in Kul Elna. The men had stayed home this night, as the moon was dark and there was no light that shone through the Valleys. Akifa and Mika were visiting Bast for dinner as their parents were having an adult get together. The three children were trading stories about their days and Bast telling of the traps and spells she encountered in her trade. As she spoke of the shadow magic, the shadows around her began to quiver, causing her to stand. She turned to her two friends and held a finger to her lips, telling them to quiet. Shadows were whispering of danger, of something coming.

Bast moved quickly, using the shadows to extinguish the candles and the fire left from dinner. Grabbing the children beside her, she rushed through the back and set them up on Mena, the female horse. She in turn mounted Kura. She then grabbed Mena's reins and rode the horses to the cliffs above the village. From her view, she saw the Egyptian army marching towards them. The shadows began to scream around her.

"Bast, what's going on?" asked Mika. Bast shook her head, frowning.

"I am unsure, Mika," she answered. "But I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." With that said Bast turned the horses and rode back to the village. The army reached Kul Elna before they could, and as Bast stopped the horses Mika jumped down and took off to find her father. Akifa looked at Bast.

"What do we do?" he asked. Bast growled and led the horses to where she kept her treasure in the valley walls. Closing the walls behind her, she used her magic to light the oils she had in basins around the sides. She then turned to Akifa, who was still on Mena.

"Listen, I'm going to try and save anyone I can. You need to stay here, understand?" Akifa nodded, sliding of the horse and sitting on the ground. Bast smiled sadly and rushed through the walls, forgetting to close them completely. As she rushed through the village, the bodies of neighbors and friends seemed to glare at her. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and she looked to see a soldier leading her into the underground chamber of Kul Elna. She looked around quickly, for this was where the men kept their combined treasures.

"Well," said a voice. Bast was turned to come face to face with someone she had only seen once. The Priest Ahknadin was looking her over. He grabbed her chin had lifted her face up so he could she her better. "Those green eyes are an odd color here in Egypt. You also seem to be in tune with the shadows. What is your name, child?"

"Bast Magi," she replied. She was struggling, but the man was older and stronger than her. His eyes narrowed at her name and he looked up to the soldier.

"Take her over there and tie her up," said the priest. The soldier did as he was told, and Bast hissed as the ropes were pulled tight. When the soldier left, Bast began to struggle until she felt a presence that she shouldn't have. She looked around quickly and gasped. Akifa was hiding behind a corner that led to one of the tunnels. He was hidden just enough so that no one would see him but he could watch. Bast locked eyes with him for a second, long enough so he would know she would be okay, before looking around again.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and calmed her nerves. A prayer to the cat goddess to keep her and Akifa safe and she was feeling calmer. She almost didn't notice being untied and dragged to the center of the room. She opened her eyes and looked to see the bodies of the villagers piled below her. Her eyes locked onto the dead eyes of Mika as the soldier holding her cut her arm from wrist to elbow and her blood dripped down onto the pile. A flash of light and Bast broke away, running to where she had seen Akifa. She grabbed his hand and ran down the tunnel until she came close to her treasure cove. Using the shadows to open the walls, she jumped on Kura while Akifa mounted Mena and they rode free from the cove and the village.

They continued to ride until Bast had lost too much blood. They found a cave and dismounted inside. Akifa moved quickly, first starting a fire and then gathering the bandages and healing slaves Bast kept in Mena's saddle bags. He cleaned her wound before wrapping it while she watched. He then got into Kura's saddle bags and fished out some bread and one of the water skins. They were quiet for a while until Bast got her voice back.

"It is my fault," she said, causing Akifa to jump and look at her. "I did not stop her from running off." He seemed to understand as he looked back to his bread.

"We both should have said something. I was older than her," he said. "Why did you come back for me? You were injured and you would have gotten away faster if you had not." Bast laughed for a second, then took a drink from the water skin.

"You know," she said. "I am not sure what my reason was." She looked over at the child, who was staring out the cave entrance. She shook her head and nodded off to sleep.

Bast awoke the next morning to the feel of a cold cloth being placed across her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Akifa changing her bandages. He noticed her awake and nodded before turning back to his task. When he had finished, he handed her a piece of bread and helped her sit up. She looked around, noting that the sun had well risen.

"You had a fever, but it has gone down. And your arm is not cut too deep. It will take time to heal," he said. Bast nodded in reply as she looked at him. "Also, we ran out of bandages, so I had to use some of your clothes from your bag to cover the wound. I hope that is okay."

"It is fine, friend," Bast replied. His muddy eyes were dim and his voice harsh. "Akifa, you should rest. How is our food doing?"

"We have enough," he said, not looking at her as he stood in the cave entrance. "But we should move closer to the Nile. What meat you gathered will not last us long in this heat, and the Nile will provide us with food and water." Bast agreed, finishing her bread and nodding back to sleep.

She awoke again at sundown. Akifa was saddling the horses and gathering their belongings. Bast noticed an extra bag that was not there the night before and asked about it. Akifa jumped at her question and turned to her.

"I returned to Kul Elna to see if I could salvage anything. I found some more bread and some clothing for us, and was able to find a couple more water skins that are full. They should last us until we reach the Nile." He helped her stand and climb onto Kura, who stood deadly still. The beast seemed to notice his rider was injured. Kura waited until Akifa had climbed onto Mena and allowed the boy to take hold of his reins and lead him out. Bast patted the horse and rested against his neck as they rode.

Bast noticed that her companion was going slower than they normally would and commented on it. He replied that she was hurt and a faster pace might hurt her. She agreed and fell asleep against Kura's neck. She awoke again to Akifa pulling her off the horse with much difficulty. She was heavier than him, and he was not very strong yet. She soon found herself lead to a wall and rested against it. She looked up at the boy. He was not paying attention as he drove two metal stakes into the wall across from her and tied the horses up. He then began to start a fire and jumped when the wood lit by themselves.

"I may be weak," said Bast, breathless with the attempt at shadow magic. "But I can still do small things." Akifa growled slightly, reaching into Kura's saddle bag and pulling out the meat.

"You should use that energy to heal yourself. I thought healing was your specialty?" he questioned. Bast laughed for a second before responding.

"It is, Akifa, but I have never used it on myself." He glanced at her, surprised.

"You've never been injured?" he asked. Bast smiled this time, laughing hurt.

"No, I have not," she said, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. "I learned from my mother. She had been the daughter of a shaman, and decided not to follow in her father's footsteps." She laughed slightly, causing Akifa to glare at her. "Amazing," she said. Akifa frowned, coming to sit beside her.

"What is?" he asked. Bast looked at him.

"My mother and father met when she was in her nineteenth year. My Father was in his twentieth. Mother had found him hiding in a cave covered in wounds he had received from a fight with another tomb robber." She laughed again, returning her gaze to the rock above her.

"How is that amazing?"

"Look at me," she said. "I'm the injured one, being healed by someone I barely know." Bast laughed one more time, this time jerking her arm. She hissed at the pain and Akifa jumped to check it. "Do you see what I mean?"

"Stop moving," he said, ignoring her comment. "Do you know anyone that may be able to help you? I'm going to need some more of those healing things." Green eyes met brown and Bast could see the boy's concern.

"If you feel up to leaving me for a while," she said, looking away. "I have a friend in Alexandria named Kena. He lives in a small alcove near the inner walls and he may be able to send me help."

"How do I get to him?" asked the boy. "I can't get into Alexandria."

"I have some papyrus and ink in my bags. I will need the thin metal rod at the bottom as well." Akifa jumped to retrieve the items and handed them to her. With her best abilities, she wrote a letter to her friend using the code they created. When she was done, she read it over and set it off to the side to dry. "Akifa, when you reach the gate I want you to tell them that you have to deliver a message to the stone mason. When they ask who you are say that you are the son of Sebak."

"Who is that?" asked the boy. Bast smiled softly, picking up the letter and rolling it. She tied it shut with the ribbon from her hair and handed it to him.

"He was my father," she said. "The guards know that Kena had a brother by the same name and shall let you through. Ask them how to find his house and they will point you in the right direction. When you arrive you will see a sign over his door with a picture of a chisel and a hammer set into a cross. That is how you will know you have the right home. Go to the door and hand this letter to anyone who answers. If it is not Kena, then they will allow you in the home and will take you to him. Say nothing until Kena speaks to you. He will ask you a question about me. If you answer correctly then he will trust you."

"How will I know the answer?"

"He will ask one of three questions. The first is of my eyes, for I have rare eyes. He will want to know the color. You must answer that they are green. The second is of my Magic. I use shadow magic, the magic of the pharaoh. The third question is the hardest; for he will only ask this if he is unsure of your other answer. He will ask of the birthmark I carry on my shoulder."

"Birthmark?" asked Akifa. Bast nodded and, with difficulty, sat up. She then pulled her shirt up to her shoulders and turned her back to the boy. She heard him gasp and felt his fingers run over the mark. She smiled and dropped her shirt, turning back to him.

"Can you remember what it looks like?" she asked. He nodded and stood up. "Good, child, and now ride out. The letter explains the rest." Akifa nodded again and mounted Mena. Looking back to Bast as she took the finished meat from the fire he said goodbye and rode off.


	3. Saving Ourselves

Akifa was unsure of what he was doing as he rode away from the cave, but he knew he didn't have a choice. With the letter to Kena tucked away in Mena's saddle bag, he steeled himself against the harsh night and rode as fast as the horse could safely go. Summer nights in the desert were colder than what he liked, and at the speed Mena rode at the winds stung his exposed skin. As the sun began to rise and he could see the city walls, his skin was numb. He slowed Mena, leading her to the Nile to drink as he pulled his water skin free from the saddle bags.

He took a quick drink and put it back before checking to make sure the letter was still inside the bag. He was relieved to see it and turned back to his journey. He reached the gate by midday and was stopped by one of the guards. The man looked him over.

"Bit young to be traveling alone, ain't ya?" he asked. Akifa nodded in reply, but spoke up in his most worried voice.

"I am here to see the city stone mason, sir," he said.

"And who are you?"

"I am Akifa, son of Sebak. I was sent with a message." The guard looked over at his companion, who joined him. This new guard looked Akifa over as well.

"Sebak sent you, huh?" he said. The first guard frowned at his partner. "Yes, Sebak does have a young son. I remember now." Akifa inwardly sighed. "Yes, you can go through, child." Akifa smiled in relief, but then frowned and turned to the guards once more.

"Please, sirs," he said. "This is my first time to the city. I do not know how to find my uncle's house." The second guard turned back to him. He then pointed down the street that ran along the walls.

"Follow this road until you see the blacksmith shop. Turn right and follow that road. It's a few houses down from the blacksmith." Akifa thanked him and moved on, keeping his eye open for the symbol of the blacksmith. He soon found the shop and turned down the road to his right. As he did, he saw the chisel and hammer symbol over the door of a house. He dismounted and led Mena over, tying her and retrieving the letter. He tucked it in his sash and knocked on the door.

A tall man opened the door and looked down at him. Although the brown eyes widened for a second, the man knelt down to come eyes level with Akifa.

"Who are you, Child, and what is it you want?" the man asked. Akifa drew in a breath and pulled out the letter, holding it out.

"I was told by a friend named Bast to bring this letter to Kena the stone mason," he said. The man blinked, took the letter and read it. He then motioned for Akifa to follow him and led him to a kitchen where another man was sitting with a woman. The first man handed the letter to this new man and sat beside him. Akifa stood in the door way, unsure of his surroundings. He was quiet while the new man, whom he guessed was Kena, read the letter as well.

"What's your name, Child?" he asked. Akifa jumped, for he was not paying attention, and answered.

"I am Akifa Kaito." The man nodded and turned back to the letter.

"I'll ask a question. If you know my friend, then what color are her eyes?" Akifa blinked, he knew it was coming, but it surprised him.

"Green, sir," he answered. He then mentally cursed himself for sounding so shaky. Kena glanced at him, doubt clouding his eyes.

"To verify, child," he said. "Bast carries a birthmark. What is it?"

"Her birthmark is a pyramid inside a circle located on her left shoulder. Within the pyramid sits the eye of the pharaohs, the millennium eye," said Akifa without hesitation. Kena blinked and looked at the woman next to him before looking back to him. With a smile and a shake of his head he motioned Akifa to sit down at the table. The boy did as he was told.

"There are very few people Bast will trust with that information. My wife, my son, and I are the only living who know, and now you," Kena told him. "What has happened to my dear friend?"

"Our village was attacked by some rouges," said Akifa, keeping the whole pharaohs' army thing under wraps. "They were able to grab her when she had her back turned. She has a wound from here to here." He lifted is arm and showed the path of the cut. The first man hissed at this. "She ran a fever, but I was able to break it. The wound will not heal though, and I am worried."

Kena had listened with great interest. Like the other man, he seemed disgusted at the sound of the injury. Kena turned to the woman and the man. With a nod, the man stood and left through the back. The woman, on the other hand, retrieved a cloth from under the table and went to the storage pots. As she put together some meat and bread, the other man returned with a cloth bag. The scent coming from it told Akifa that it had herbs and other healing agents in it. The man approached Akifa, who stood.

"I will be riding back with you," he said. "I am Kasiya, the city healer. I saw you brought a horse." Akifa nodded, looking at the window to where Mena was drinking. "I recognize that horse. It is one of Bast's horses, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," Akifa answered. "That is Mena, the only horse Bast will let me ride. Besides, I do not think Kura likes me." Kena, who had been listening, laughed. Akifa glanced at the older man.

"That horse don't like no one," he laughed out. "Even when Sanura was alive, I don't think that thing was ever kind to anyone but Bast. Mena, on the other hand, she's a good girl. She was mine till Bast came up with an Item that I didn't want to let go, but couldn't give her enough to take it from her. So I traded her for it."

"So you are where she takes her goods," Akifa said, understanding now. Kena sobered up and looked at him.

"What do you know about that?" he asked. Akifa shrank back a bit.

"Bast is good at her trade," was his answer. He said nothing more or less as he locked eyes with the older man. Kena glared for a moment before breaking eye contact and standing up. He moved over to a box in the corner, opened the lid and reached in. When he pulled his hand from it, he had a smaller box that Akifa identified as a jewelry case. Kena sat back down and handed the box to Akifa. The boy opened it and gasped.

"That was Sanura's," said Kena. Akifa glanced up for a second before returning his gaze to the gold and sapphire necklace. "It was Runihura, the goldsmith here, who made that for her. Sanura saved his life when he came down with an illness that almost killed him. So, to pay her back for her kindness he sent out someone to find that sapphire and he made that necklace. Sadly, Sanura died before he could get the sapphire and finish it."

"How did you get it?" asked Akifa, aiming to hand it back. Kena shook his head and pushed it back to Akifa.

"Take it to her," he said. "Runihura remembered that I knew Sanura and asked me to deliver it to Bast. Although, everytime I see the young tomb robber, she either trades and leaves or stays long enough to sleep and she's gone when I wake up. Now, you better leave before it's too late." Akifa blinked, and then the time of day hit him. It was sundown, and Bast was alone in the caves. Bowing sharply, Akifa rushed out of the house and put the box in Mena's saddle bag. As he was mounting, Kasiya came around the house on another horse. With a nod to each other they rode to the gate.

Kasiya exchanged a few words with the guards, two different ones from when Akifa came in. The man then turned to Akifa and motioned to lead the way. Akifa nudged Mena, and the horse took off for the caves. Kasiya pulled his horse up beside Mena and caught Akifa's attention.

"How far from the city is she?" he yelled. Akifa thought for a second.

"Along the Nile about a half a day," he answered. Kasiya nodded and returned his vision before him. The two rode in silence through the night. As the sky began to lighten, Akifa saw the cave and Mena called out to Kura. Kasiya looked at the boy as Kura called back and Akifa frowned. Kura sounded antsy, which meant something was wrong. Mena, sensing Akifa's worry, put on a burst of speed for the last mile. As she pulled to a stop outside the cave, Akifa jumped down and hurried in. Bast was sweating, her black hair clinging to her forehead and neck. The bandage on her arm had turned red.

Kasiya cursed as he led the horses in. Akifa looked at the man, jumped up and went about tying the horses and removing the saddle bags while Kasiya looked Bast over. Finding Bast's empty water skin, as well as the one in Kura's saddle bag and his own, Akifa ran out to the Nile and began to fill them. Once done, he started a fire outside the entrance and began to boil some water in a small saucepan Bast owned. Finding a saucepan stolen from the remains of Kul Elna, he started another fire and began heating water for drinking.

He looked up at Kasiya as the man sat down beside him an hour later. He handed the man a ladle of water, warning him that it was warm. He receive a thanks and he returned to his task. Kasiya watched him as he put the warm water into the water skins and then take them over to the river. Using pieces of string, he tied the water skins to a metal stake and placed them into the Nile. He then returned to where Kasiya was sitting and began to cook some meat. Kasiya frowned at him, whom he saw out of the corner of his eye and, not looking up, he nodded to himself.

"Why are you frowning?" he asked. The man looked away as Akifa sat back and turned to him.

"You are young, but quick. I did not ask you to, but the first thing you did was retrieve my items from my horse. And within the time it took for me to examine her and wrap the wound, you had drinking water ready to cool," said Kasiya. Akifa nodded again.

"I lived in a village of thieves that had very little. The children were taught very young what was needed to be done before we could play. I did most of my household chores myself, for my mother had died when I was born. My uncle's wife taught me how to cook and clean so I could have it done for my father when he returned from his journeys." Kasiya nodded, looking out over the water.

"No wonder," he said. "Bast is the same way. Sanura was a nice woman, and that trait passed on to Bast. When Sanura died, though, Bast did things herself. She began to study her magic more, and learned the rest of her healing abilities from my mother. She was in her fifth year when she took off. We woke up one morning and her and Kura were gone. All that was left was a piece of papyrus with a single symbol. Death."

Akifa laughed at the irony of the symbol. Kasiya glanced at him as he laughed himself.

"It suits her though," said Akifa. "Because, Bast was never the same again after that happened, huh?" Kasiya smiled as Akifa's words began to make sense to him. Akifa looked up into the rising sun and prayed to Ra that he was never the same again. With a snort, he returned to the cooking meat, only to find it was done. He nodded and looked around for the clay plates. He could not find them and was about to stand up when he found them floating in front of him. He glanced up to see they were being held by Kasiya, whom he didn't see move.

"You had left them in the cave." With a nod, Akifa took the plates and placed some of the meat on one, handing it to his companion before getting his own. They ate in silence only broken occasionally by a fish jumping from the water. When they had both finished, Kasiya returned to Bast as Akifa rinsed the clay in the river and set them out to dry. He then let Kasiya know he was leaving and went to find some wood.

When he returned with a full load of sticks and twigs for the fire, he found Kasiya sitting outside with a length of cloth that he was tearing into strips. The man looked up at Akifa set the twigs beside the entrance and grab one of the water skins that was still floating in the Nile. Akifa noticed another bundle floating with them and turned to Kasiya for an explanation.

"I took some animal skins I had brought and wrapped the meat in them. It will keep the meat from going bad." Akifa nodded and sat down beside the man. "Bast is going to be fine. Her arm is finally healing and her fever has broken. You did a good job of wrapping her arm before coming for me."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"She asked about you, you know." The man glanced at the boy. "I told her you were alright and that my father did not kill you." Out of shock, Akifa laughed at this. He looked at the older man, smiling.

"Why tell her that?"

"I wanted to see her smile," was his answer. Akifa shook his head, pouting a bit. "She has money, you know?" Nod. "Why did not you take any when you came to the city? And why did you even come for us?"

"She got that injury protecting me, so I returned the favor. We seem to be doing that a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Akifa crossed his legs and looked up into the sky. "We met one night because my father and I were returning from selling some things. We had spent all our money and were hoping to get back to the village to see if my uncle had any food. I noticed the smell of meat and followed it to Bast's campsite. She did not know who we were but she had taken the food and placed it away from her. Then she turned her back on it. We were not going to take it because we were afraid that she would hurt us. We had seen her playing with the shadows and knew of the stories."

"What did she do?"

"She told me to eat. Even sat and watched us so she could take her clay and leave. But, when we were done and she was getting ready to leave, I told her we would find her a place in our village. Someplace so she could rest. Yes, we have a tendency to rescue each other."

"Maybe," Kasiya said, a slight smile to his face. "Maybe the Gods mean for you to be friends."

"Maybe."


	4. Who I am

Bast groaned at the pain in her shoulder and arm. She was used to feeling the sting of the shadows, and had become numb to the pain, but this pain in her arm bothered her. She tried to move it and was shocked to find she could not. Lying still, she used the shadows to see her surroundings. With a sigh of relief she located Akifa and Kasiya, barley remembering Kasiya arriving. She opened her eyes slowly to find it was in the morning. Both males were asleep, Akifa lying against Mena's stomach and Kasiya leaning against the wall across from Bast. The older male seemed to have been watching her before he nodded off.

With a slight smile Bast prodded him with her shadow magic. He jumped, causing the horses to glare at him before going back to sleep. Kasiya looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on her. He made his way to her, checking her over for any problems before he spoke.

"Your fever has broken," he said. Bast nodded in reply. "I had to immobilize your arm. You might want to think about using your magic less to annoy me and more to heal yourself." Bast frowned at this. "Tell me what happened, for your friend is not much of a conversationalist." A short laugh came in reply, followed by a hiss as Bast's arm jerked.

"It was the Pharaoh," she said. Kasiya gasped, shock clear on his face. "He sent someone to use the Millennium spell. I do not know how they knew I was the one. The Millennium Items exist, Kasiya. Egypt is safe from harm as long as the Items exist for the Pharaoh." Kasiya shook his head, frowning at the girl.

"What shall happen if someone inside the court turns against Egypt?" Bast shook her head and glanced at the rock above her. "What will you do now? Someone outside our little group knows your secret. If he tells then you could be captured."

"They will not hurt me, Kasiya. The Gods will punish the man who caused this injury greatly. They will punish anyone who is against me." Kasiya nodded in agreement, but still looked worried. Bast lifted her right arm and touched his cheek. "I am safe, brother."

"You showed the boy." It was a statement. Bast nodded, looking up at the rock and dropping her arm.

"It was the only way you would trust him," she said, smiling. "Go rest, Kasiya. The shadows see your weakness." With that she fell asleep.

She awoke later to someone lifting her and placing a goblet of water to her lips. She drank it, noticing the underlying bitterness that told her it was laced with medicine. The small hand on her back told her it was Akifa who held her and she opened her eyes. The boys muddy eyes that were locked on the goblet were hard, looking almost amber. His white hair was dirty and tangled, and his clothes were ripped in a few places. The boy's eyes snapped to her injured arm as he laid her back down, and then looked her over. He was only slightly shocked to find her awake.

"Kasiya told me you were stable, so I decided it was safe to give you some water," he said, turning the bandaged arm and messing with the knots holding it in place. "You must be hungry. You have not been awake to eat in four days. And you ate nothing in the time I was in the city." Bast nodded, the medicine burned her throat and she was afraid to speak. "I went and got some more things. I got some proper cooking equipment and some drinking goblets. I was also able to obtain some more cloth and some patching stuff."

"Kura," Bast ground out. That did hurt. Akifa nodded off to the side and Bast looked to see Kura lying on the stone, apparently asleep.

"He made a bad step last night. Kasiya said he sprained his ankle, but he shall be fine. We were more worried about you at the moment. Kura's smart though, he knew before we did and laid down." Bast smiled as she looked the horse over. He seemed to be well enough. She nodded and turned back to look at her arm. Akifa was changing the bandage while he was talking and as he removed the final strip Bast hissed. The boy looked up in fear that he hurt her. Bast shook her head at the injury. It was never going to heal properly, even with her magic. She cursed, causing Akifa to frown.

"Since when does Bast Magi curse?" asked Kasiya as he entered the cave. Bast looked at him, growling as she sat herself up. Both males rushed to help her, Kasiya mumbling against it. Bast lifted her arm to see it better in the light. She growled again. The cut ran from the outside near her elbow to the inside by her wrist. Her entire forearm was an angry red and she could see the start of the restitching of her skin. She licked her lips and lifted her right hand to hover just above the wound. Pulling the shadows to her and around her arm, she put all of her energy into stitching the skin back together.

The two males watched. Kasiya only slightly worried as he supported her and Akifa watching in wonderment at the extensive use of the magic. Bast bit her lip as the skin began to stretch and sew itself back together, feeling the sting on her back. She felt the scar tissue close as she bit through her lip, Kasiya jumping to wipe it free of blood with a clean cloth. The pain from her lips distracted her from the pain in her arm and she didn't notice it close. Spent, she dropped her right hand behind her to lean back on it.

"I need a cold cloth," she rasped, her throat still hurt from the medicine. Akifa disappeared and returned with a cloth. Kasiya took it and, ripping open her shirt, placed it on her shoulder without asking. He then moved to look at her arm. The skin was healed now, but a scar remained. Kasiya shook his head as he cleaned it free of blood and healed her lip and throat with his own magic.

"How are you?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. Bast smiled as she positioned herself to sit up against the rocks.

"I am fine," she replied. "Just tired and hungry." Kasiya laughed and brought her some leftover meat and bread from their lunch. Bast ate in silence, watching the two males go about their business. Akifa was going through a bag that she did not recognize while Kasiya rinsed the cloths in the Nile. As she finished her bread, she decided to ask Akifa about the bag. He jumped at her question, the flushed slightly.

"There is a village about a half a day's ride away. This was sitting by someones back door. I do not think he heard me." Bast blinked as his words sank in.

"You stole it," she said, surprised. The boy's flush deepened. "Is that how you obtained everything else?" He nodded, not looking at her. He seemed to be worried about something. "Boy, come here." He compiled, sitting next to her. She placed a hand on his knee and he looked at her. "Good job, Akifa. You were not caught." He smiled, and then jumped up as he realized the water was boiling. Bast watched him as he removed the water from the fire and set the pan aside to cool and he began to start his dinner.

Bast was watching the males eat later that night when Akifa surprised the two elders by jumping up from his meal and running over to the saddles. Opening Mena's he pulled out a small box and took it back to where the three had been sitting. Kasiya put a hand to his head to indicate stupidity of his own as Akifa sat down and handed the box to Bast. She frowned as she opened it with her good hand, the frown being replace with a gasp.

"It's a gift from the goldsmith. Runihura forged it for your mother in return for saving him, but was unable to finish it before her capture. He asked my father to deliver it, and he tried. You never stayed around long enough for father to give it to you, so we had Akifa deliver it." Bast lifted the necklace out of the box and turned it over in her hands.

"I do not deserve something this beautiful," she said. Kasiya laughed at this.

"My friend, you are just a beautiful as that necklace. And who better to wear a sapphire than a cat?" Bast smiled as she tried to put the necklace on. Her arm still was not cooperating with her. Kasiya laughed and helped her. The sapphire caught the firelight and shone through the darkness. Bast blinked and looked up at her two friends.

"If the palace finds that I have this," she said, not wanting to finish. Kasiya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They would have to fight you and my father for it. And I would not want to fight you." He stood and went over to his horse. Patting the beast, he began to saddle it and gather his items into his saddle bags. Bast frowned while watching him. "I have to get home. You are well enough to be left alone."

"I have to pay you," said Bast as she begun to stand. Kasiya waved his hand at her.

"No need," he said, turning back to his horse. "Your friend gathered a few items that my father would like and gave them to me. Judging by the items, it should be enough to pay for your stay a while back as well." He mounted his horse and, with a farewell, rode off into the darkness. Bast stood and made her way over to the bags and found a new shirt, sliding it on with difficulty.

"We need to move," she said as she grabbed a water skin. "If we do not want to be found we need to move upstream, away from the city." She saw Akifa nod and stand as well, moving to gather some items. "We will have to sell some of this stuff as well. I'm sure we can find somewhere to do so, but we will need money."

"We still have ten silver left. Kasiya had to use five to buy an herb." Bast nodded and urged Kura to stand. She located the sprain and healed it, watching with a smile as Kura tested it. When they had both deemed it better, Bast tossed his saddle on with difficulty and strapped it down. He had lost weight since that night. Shaking her head she tied her saddle bags on and went to help Akifa with the rest of the stuff.

It was beginning to lighten when they were ready to leave, so they mounted and rode northbound. Well into the morning Akifa pointed out the village he had been visiting at night. Bast laughed as she realized that the village was actually a small town. She headed for it; why not sell their stuff back to them? They dismounted outside the town. Akifa stayed with the horses while Bast carried several items into the town. Seeing a small bazaar, she went over and exchanged the items. It earned her five gold, twenty silver and six copper. She returned to Akifa and the two set off.

When she told Akifa of the man she sold the items to he started laughing, and explained that he had stolen most of the stuff from the man. Laughing, Bast shook her head. They rode along the river, speaking often about Kul Elna and the hatred they held for the pharaoh. As the sun began to set, they began to look for a place to rest. Bast suddenly stopped and Akifa turned, stopping as well. Green eyes widen as the shadows reacted with danger. She leaned forward and grabbed Mena's reins, pulling the horse close to Kura.

Within seconds the two children were surrounded by rouges. Bast wrinkled her nose at the smell of them and the horses pawed the ground. One laughed, pointing to Bast's neck. She growled as her right hand went up to protect the sapphire.

"Pretty stone you have there, girl," said one. Obviously the leader, for the others sneered at his words but kept quiet. "You hand it over maybe I won't hurt you too bad."

"Go to hell you piece of scum," Bast replied. Akifa glanced at her with an obvious 'are you stupid' expression. Bast grinned, showing off her teeth. The leader guy snarled. "Oh, look, Akifa. He thinks he is a bad guy. Just because he stinks and has muscles." Leader pulled a sword free from somewhere and pointed it at her.

"Who do you think you are talking like that? You're a skinny little girl, and your friend don't look so tough either." Bast smiled wider. Green eyes began to slit as Bast handed the reins to Akifa and slid free from the saddle.

"Akifa, leave them to me, alright?" she said. Akifa nodded, patting an angry Kura on the neck. The men, more interested in Bast's necklace then Akifa, encircled the girl. She closed her eyes, letting them get close, and removed the bandages from her arm. They would only slow her down. When the men had gotten close enough, Bast snapped her eyes open, her pupils expanding before contracting into slits. The leader stopped in fear as he realize what she was.

Akifa bit his lip as the rouges got closer to Bast. She had her head down, her hair hiding her face as she removed the bandages. Finally, her head snapped up and the leader of the group stopped, his face contorted into fear. Then, she _moved_. Akifa didn't see her move, but he knew she did, because she was no longer standing there. He saw flashes of her hair and eyes and distortions in the air as the rouges fell one by one. Finally, all that was left standing was the leader. He stepped back, falling, as Bast appeared before him.

"Heh, that was fun," she said. Akifa could hear the laughter in her voice. "I miss being able to move that fast." She leaned down over the rouge. "Now, am I a weak, skinny girl?"

"W-w-what are you?" The laugh that erupted from her was sadistic.

"I am Bast. I am Shkemet." Realization hit both the rouge and Akifa a second too late. Bast moved again. When she stood from killing the rouge, she turned to Akifa, frowning sadly. "I am sorry, Akifa. I did not wish for you to see that." She looked up, her eyes slit and canines bared. She bit her lip as she approached Kura, who placed his head on her shoulder. She took the reins from Akifa and mounted, not looking at him. She stirred Kura into a walk and rode away.


	5. Bakura

It was the day that started her seventeenth cycle. Bast stood on the outskirts of what was left of Kul Elna and sighed. Nine years had passed since she had last been here. That night still hunted her on occasion. She sighed again and returned to her horse. Kura had died three years ago, and Kena had given her this one. It was a beautiful Arabic, young and strong. She smiled as she patted its neck and mounted it. Tugging the reins, she led it to her former treasure cove.

The rock opened with little effort. The treasure inside was still good, and Bast rummaged for something she could sell. Coming across a golden goblet, she wrapped it in cloth and tucked it in her saddle bag before leaving the cove and riding off. Her first stop was the cave where she had stayed after receiving the scar on her arm. There was nothing that said she had been here for several days. She shook her head and turned for Alexandria.

She traded the goblet and turned down the offer to stay for lunch, leaving the city as quick as she could. She tried her best to stay away from the pharaoh's army as much as possible right now, not wanting them to see the sapphire she wore around her neck. About a mile from the city she turned in her saddle, looking out to the city walls.

"Sorry, Kena," she said to the wind. "But things must change once more." She turned straight and patted her horse. "Forward, Zahur, we must move." She stirred the horse into a run and rode along the river.

Sundown came quicker than she expected. She slowed her tired horse, Zahur happily complying. Turning into the valley, she traveled deep into the rock until she found a cave. She dismounted, frowning at the smell of blood. A fire was lit inside, but it was almost gone, the wood nothing but burning ash. She let Zahur go, knowing he would stay in place, and entered. She gasped at the scene. A boy slightly younger than her, bruised and bloody, was unconscious near the fire. She rushed to him and turned him onto his back.

The boy had a cut on his face under his right eye. It seemed to come from the eye itself and came halfway down his cheek. Two more cuts crossed the first, one parallel to the other. She looked the rest of him over, unable to find anything other than broken skin that had already begun to heal. Hovering her right hand over the wound on the boys face, she called the shadows and began to heal it. She was halfway done when the boy woke, grabbing her and causing her to lose her hold on the shadows. He scrambled to get away from her when he saw them.

"Who are you and what were you trying to do?" he demanded. Bast frowned at this boy.

"You are bleeding," she stated, giggling when he growled. "Honestly, did it seem like I was trying to kill you?" She tried to inch toward him, but he backed further away.

"You can never trust a shadow mage," the boy replied. Bast sighed, running a hand through her black hair.

"Look, you are covered in blood and your face is bleeding still. You probably have a broken bone or two as well and you look like you have not eaten in a year." The boy blinked, shock spreading over his cut face. "Let me use my magic to heal you and I might give you some food."

"Ra-damned it," was her answer. She sighed again and glared at him.

"Do _not_ Ra-damned me, Boy," she ground out. "If Ra was involved here you would still be unconscious and I could heal you and get out of here. But you are awake and I will not leave until you are healed and fed." The boy blinked again, surprised at her forwardness. He grumbled something and sat down on the ground. Bast nodded slightly at winning before lifting her hand to his face again.

He winced when the shadows gathered around her hand and began to pull his skin together. As she did this, she began to run her left hand along his chest and legs, looking for any breaks in the bone. Finding a couple ribs on his left side fractured, she was able to heal them quickly. She then checked the cut on his face. The scar tissue had connected and healed, so she left him be while she went to get Zahur. She drove a metal stake into the wall and tied the horse up before taking off his saddle bags and returning to where the boy sat.

"What is your name, Boy," she asked as she poured water onto a cloth and cleaned the blood from his face. He looked at her, his amber eyes dark.

"I am Bakura Kaito. Who are you?" Bast looked up at the surname. She glanced at the boy, frowning. Sitting back, she watched him, her eyes searching his for something. "What are you looking at?" he asked, looking to see if something other than blood was on him.

"Kaito," said Bast, causing the boy to look at her. His eyes narrowed as he did. "Akifa." Bakura jumped up, wincing as he did.

"How do you know that name?" he yelled. Bast scratched her ear as she stood as well. She lifted her left arm and pulled up her sleeve. Bakura looked at the scar for a minute before falling back into his sitting position. "Ra be Damned. That healer was right. Bast Magi, is that really you?" Bast nodded, smiling at him. "Prove it. I need more than your scar." Bast's smile widened as she stood, turned her back to him, and loosened her shirt so it fell off her shoulders. She heard him stand and approach her, and then felt his cool fingers trace the circle around the pyramid.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked, fixing her shirt and turning back to him. He nodded, but swayed a second later. Bast caught him as he fell and laid him down on the rock. She pulled an extra shirt from her bags and placed it under his head, and then took her cloak and spread it over him. She then added wood to the fire and began to cook some of the meat she had with her. As it cooked she found one of her extra water skins and handed it to Bakura, who took it happily.

He watched her as she took the saddle from Zahur. She brushed the horse down and forced him to drink some water before returning to the fire side.

"What happened to Kura?" the boy asked. Bast frowned for a second before she answered.

"He died," she said. "Kena gave me Zahur for my birthday the same year."

"Oh," said Bakura. "Mena died two years ago." Bast nodded.

"When did you change your name?"

"Not long after you left me. I kept my surname for the hell of it."

"Why Bakura?"

"Sounds cooler than Akifa." Bast laughed, taking the meat from the fire and cutting it into smaller pieces. She placed some on a clay plate and handed it to the boy. "I've gotten so used to eating raw meat." Another laugh found its way out. Bakura glared at her and she just smiled.

"I take it you got into some trouble," she said. Bakura nodded.

"Rouges," he said. "Damned bastards." Bast laughed again, causing Bakura to growl. "What now?"

"Nothing, my friend. Those morons get so damned annoying, that is all. I have met up with quite a few here of late. Something about a pretty face with an even prettier necklace." She let out an annoyed laugh. "Bastards never know when to leave me alone. You would think my eyes are enough to drive them away." Bakura stared at his almost empty plate for a second before he looked up at her.

"Bast, I have a question." The girl raised an eyebrow, but urged him on. "What exactly are you?"

She bit her lip. Chewing on it for a minute, she looked out the cave entrance while she contemplated his question. Finally, coming to a decision, she looked at him.

"Do you know of the cat goddess, Bast?" He nodded. "Well, it is said that she sent her only son to this world to live among the mortals and protect them. When Ra found out what she had done, he allowed the son and his mortal wife to stay among the other mortals, but he had to live as a mortal. He was given a mark, the pyramid with the Millennium eye, to wear upon his back. He was told that every first child would bear this mark, and only that child would obtain the abilities granted to the cat goddess."

"So you're the descendent of Bast? That explains the speed and the green slit eyes." Bast laughed at him. His amber eyes hardened as he looked at her.

"Yes, my friend," she said, putting her empty plate to the side. "But speed and agility are not the only things I have to my advantage. Because of the Millennium eye I can control the shadows with ease. I can also teach others how to use them."

"Can you teach me?" asked Bakura. Bast looked at him, sensing something behind the question. The amber eyes told her nothing as she searched them. The boy had placed a hard barrier over his emotions. She sighed, unsure, but agreed to teach him.

"Just follow my rules, alright? The shadows are known for destroying those who control them." Bakura nodded. "Good, now sleep. As you do, the bruises will heal themselves." She stood and left the cave and walked a distance away, the shadow magic dancing around her. After a few minutes she stopped, looking about her. "I know you are there. Show yourself."

"_Since when are you allowed to order me around, Child?" _

"It is you, Mother Bast. Had I known I would not have said it as such."

"_I forgive thee. You seem troubled, My Daughter." _Bast snorted in reply. The presence seemed to be amused by this. _"What troubles you, My Child?"_

"I am unsure," Bast answered, blinking as the presence materialized before her. A beautiful woman with high cheek bones, long shiny black hair, and bright green eyes. Bast fell onto her right knee, her head bowed politely.

"_I feel you know some of your problem. Please, tell me what you are thinking."_

"My Lady, for the past year I have suffered from nightmares. Dreams of the night I watched Kul Elna die. I was a part of the ritual, and I only saved the boy because he was there. Every night I watch them die again, I see the eyes of the young child I stayed with my first night there."

"_Child, you must return to Kul Elna, this time to confront your fears. As for the boy, Akifa, you were destined to save him that night. As he was destined to save you. It is a cycle that will continue between the two of you until the end of time."_

Bast looked up at the deity before her. Kind green eyes met scared ones of the same color. After a moment, the Goddess nodded and disappeared. Bast stood and sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear and heading back to the cave. Bakura was asleep and Bast decided it was a good idea to do the same.

She woke before Bakura did as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She was saddling Zahur when Bakura woke, sitting up with a groan and looking around. When she saw he was awake, she handed him a piece of bread and returned to her packing.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Bast spared him a look as she tied the saddle bags secure.

"I am going back," she answered.

"Back?"

"To Kul Elna." She heard Bakura jump up.

"Why? What would be the point?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. He seemed angry, or was it fear?

"Because," she said, locking eyes with the boy. "I need to face this. I need to apologize, to atone for my crime. I did not protect them, and I am sorry for that."

"But, it wasn't your fault. It was the Pharaoh!" Bast nodded.

"I know, but I still feel their pain. I have to go back."

"Then I'm going with you," he yelled. Bast blinked as the boy shoved the last bit of bread into his mouth and pulled Zahur free of the rock. "Come on." Bast smiled and mounted Zahur, pulling Bakura on behind her and riding off in the direction of Kul Elna.


	6. Return to Kul Elna

It was midday when they arrived at the village ruins. Bast frowned as she urged the horse forward; she could still smell the death and fear. The shadows were heavy here, and they acknowledged her. Bakura was shaking as he held the girl, but she barely noticed as they neared the Millennium Tablet buried underground.

"Where is it you need to go?" asked Bakura. Bast did not answer as she dismounted, Bakura following her. She tied Zahur to a post and entered one of the buildings, standing at the top of a set of stairs leading underground. "Are you going to go down there?" Bast looked at him.

"Are you afraid?" she asked. He shook his head, his amber eyes hard. "Then yes, I am going down there. I have to." She started down the stairs, smiling when Bakura hurried to follow. She heard him gasp as she approached the Millennium Tablet, looking down upon it.

"What is that thing?" Bakura asked. Bast looked at him for a second. He was still standing by the stairs. She motioned him over and he complied, coming to a stop next to her. She pointed to the Tablet, a carving that looked like a Pharaoh's sarcophagus with seven shapes indented into it.

"Each shape is that of a Millennium Item," she said. Bakura glanced at her.

"Millennium Item?" he asked. Bast nodding, stepping up to the stone and touching the one that looked like the mark on her back.

"This is the Millennium Ring. The five pointers that are attached to it will locate and point to anything or one the holder is looking for. It's shadow magic is the second strongest of the seven." Moving her hand to a plain pyramid shape, she touched it as well. "The Millennium puzzle, the symbol of the Pharaoh himself. It is said to be able to call the gods to the holders' side." She moved her hand again, this time to what looked like a headdress on the sarcophagus. "The Millennium Necklace allows the wearer to view the past and future and protects the wearer from the shadow magic of the other six." She moved on to a round shape above the necklace.

"The Millennium eye allows the wearer to see what his opponent is thinking." With a glance to see if Bakura was still listening, she moved on to what looked like a bladed staff in the sarcophagus' right hand. "The Millennium Rod can control minds, as well as see into a persons' soul." The left hand seemed to hold a Key of sorts. "The Millennium Key can unlock the doors of a person's soul, and also make the user, and others, invisible." She moved to the foot of the stone, touching the scale imprint. "The Millennium Scales are a living world version of the scales that weigh your soul against the feather of Ma'at. If your soul is heavy, you are sent to the shadows."

She stood, looking up at the eye of Udjat. The shadows around her trembled as the eye began to glow and the spirits of the villagers appeared around them. A skeleton materialized in front of the Dark Door, and Bakura fell back in fear. The skeleton looked down on Bast as she bowed her head.

"Bast, how can you be so calm," asked Bakura. Bast shook her head and looked up to the skeleton.

"You know why I am here," she said. The skeleton nodded. "Then, I ask for your forgiveness." The skeleton disappeared and the shadows attacked her. Bast closed her eyes, feeling the mark on her back burn. A scream tore from her lips as she dropped to her knees. She could hear Bakura yell out her name as the shadows seeped into her.

The screams died down as the shadows joined her magic. Blinking the dots from her eyes as the pain died, she felt Bakura help her off the ground and up the stairs. He walked her to a building and sat her against the outside wall. She blinked in the light and looked up at him. He seemed angry as he looked around them.

"I have not been here in a long time," he told her as he looked down. "Are you okay?" Bast nodded, rubbing her shoulder as the sting faded.

"I was near here the other day. At my treasure cove," she said. He nodded as he continued to look at the ruined village. "Do you feel that?" He glanced at her as she stood, swaying a bit.

"Feel what?" he asked. Bast shrugged as she moved towards whatever she felt. Bakura followed, helping her when she stumbled. She led him to a building and as she went inside, the shadows around them reacted, showing them a stone tablet with a carving of a shadow creature. "What is that?"

"Diabound," she replied. "One of the darkest creatures in the shadows." Bakura stepped back as a spirit emerged from the shadows and approached him. "The spirits of Kul Elna are giving the power of this shadow creature to you, Bakura. You are their blood, the only true survivor of this village." Bakura, amazed, looked up at the carving and grinned.

"How do I call him?" he asked. Bast laughed as she turned to her friend.

"Call his name," she said. "If you are the true shadow caller of this creature, then he will answer you." Bakura glanced at her, his amber eyes flashing. His grin widened as he turned back to the carving.

"Fine then," he said, his grin turning into a smirk. "Diabound, answer my call." Bast smiled as the carving glowed and the creature materialized before them. Bakura laughed, his eyes wild as the shadows surrounded him.

"Amazing," Bast said to herself as she examined the shadow creature. "His hatred has allowed him to use the shadows even though he has never been taught. This boy is an interesting mortal." Bakura called the creature back into the shadows and turned to her, his amber eyes shining with his glee.

"What does this mean, Bast?" he asked, calming down. Bast opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when the shadows shivered in fear. A powerful magic washed over the two, causing Bast to fall upon her right knee. Bakura turned, backing up beside the fallen shadow mage.

"_What this means is that you are more powerful than you believe, Child," _said a voice. Bakura fell back in his shock, his eyes wide as a woman appeared before them.

"Mother Skhemet," Bast said, not looking up at the lioness. Bakura shot a look at her.

"_Young Bast," _said the Goddess, looking down upon the girl. _"You have grown in these years." _Bast nodded, finally looking up at the lioness Goddess. Much like the Cat Goddess, Skhemet had high cheek bones had long black hair. The difference was her skin, which was more of a golden color, and her golden eyes. _"You know what you must do now."_

"Mother Bast sent you," said Bast. Skhemet nodded in reply. "Heh, I do know now. I must avenge these people, Mother Skhemet. I cannot let their suffering go unpunished. My family was sent here to protect all mortals, and the mistake of one should not mean the death of many."

"_But this was done to protect all of Egypt," _said Skhemet. _"These people, although it was unwittingly, will be considered Martyrs in Our presence."_

"I still will not let it go unpunished, Mother Skhemet. Our job is to protect Our people. We shall not stand aside and let this happen. What does Father Ra want, Mother? To watch his people be killed? I feel his anger," said Bast, looking down at the ground. She could feel Skhemet's amusement. "Someone will pay for this, and it should be the Pharaoh for ordering the items to be created." She looked up at the Goddess with determination. Skhemet was smiling down at her, the golden eyes showing the amusement she felt.

"_Then, my Child, I give you this shadow army. Your soul shadow awaits you, Child. When you need him, call for him. Call for the Chaos Magician."_

The Shadows shivered as she disappeared, Bast standing once she had. She turned to Bakura, who was staring wide eyed at the spot where the Lioness had been standing. Bast smiled and helped him to his feet.

"That was," he trailed off. Bast laughed, causing him to glare at her.

"Yes, Bakura," she said, still laughing. "That was the Lioness Goddess, Skhemet. It is usually Mother Bast who comes to speak to me, but then I might not have been indulged this time if it had." Bakura blinked, looking back to where the goddess had been standing.

"That was strange," he said. "I never thought I would come face to face with a god before I died." Bast laughed again, patting him on the back and pulling him back to Zahur. "Where are we going now?" he asked.

"To Alexandria," she replied, mounting the horse. She pulled him up behind her and turned Zahur to the city. "I need to get you a new horse, and Kena has a pair of twins that are a little over a year." As she stirred Zahur into a trot, she reached up and clutched her necklace. "And I wish to see Runihura as well." She smiled, tucking her necklace away and snapping the reins, causing Zahur to break into a run and Bakura to grab her around the waist.

They reached the city well after nightfall. Before they went up to the gate, Bast pulled Zahur to a stop and reached into the saddle bag to retrieve her money sack. She slid it into her shirt as Bakura dismounted. Making sure the bag would not slide or be easily seen, she nodded to Bakura, who took Zahur reins and led the group to the gate. The night guard looked thorough the saddle bags for any weapons and, once satisfied, let them through the gates. Bast leaned down to Bakura and whispered to him.

"There is an inn up the main road here. We shall catch a room there and head to Kena's in the morning." Bakura nodded and Bast pointed the way. The inn was one of the cheaper ones, and as such was just a shabby wooden two story building. As Bakura tied Zahur to the post outside, Bast dismounted, avoiding the eyes of the drunks sitting outside the bar next door. Bakura sneered as one called out to her, but she shook her head and led him inside the inn.

Bakura spoke to the innkeeper, finding that it would cost one gold coin and fourteen silver to share a room. After paying for the room he asked the price for a stable pen. They two paid two gold for it, and went to stable Zahur. Bakura undid the saddle while Bast transferred their valuables and several more of her items into a travel sack she kept before they headed up to their room. Once Bakura had shut the door and locked it, Bast sat up on the bed. Bakura sat on the other end, facing her, as she dumped the rest of her money out on the bed.

"I will have to trade something tomorrow," she said, counting out the money. "Three gold, ten silver and seven copper."

"Not even enough to stay here tomorrow," said Bakura. Bast nodded, collecting the coins and dropping them back into the cloth sack. "Do you have anything to trade?"

"I have a copper statue of Bast," she replied. "But I would rather not trade it. It was my father's, and the only thing I have left of his." Bakura thought for a moment, looking out the barred window.

"Would Kena buy it, and then sell it back to you later when you have something to trade for it?" he asked. Bast shrugged her response, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well then, what about your treasure cove?" Bast glanced at him in shock that he remembered it.

"I have several gold items there, but it is a day's ride away if you push your horse," she said, frowning. There's no way to get there and back before I head to Kena's in the morning."

"I can go through the shadows, or I can call Diabound." Bast blinked, looking at him. "The Nile is a couple hour walk away. If I can get there, I can call Diabound and get to Kul Elna in a short time, and try to get back before sunrise."

"It would take getting passed the guards without them seeing," said Bast. Bakura was silent for a second before he replied.

"I can sneak," he said. "I have the ability to be quiet and almost invisible. I've done it before trying to get into a guarded tomb a while back." Bast sighed again as she thought it over.

"Can you get out of the inn without being seen?" she asked. He nodded and she noticed the gleam in his eyes. She looked out the window. "Alright," she sighed out. "You go to Kul Elna. Go to my treasure cove and call the shadows about you, call out my name so the shadows protecting it will know you are safe. They will open the walls for you. But be quick, and try not to be seen. The Pharaoh will send for you to be captured if they realize you have a shadow creature." Bakura nodded and slipped out the door. Had she not seen him leave, she wouldn't have known. She smiled and shook her head, calling the shadows to lock the door behind him.

She awoke later to someone shaking her slightly. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the amber eyes looking down at her. The white haired boy smiled as she sat up, clutching her chest. He held up a cloth sack, his smile widening. She frowned as she scooted up the bed so he could sit at the other end. He dumped the sack out on the bed and Bast saw several golden items from her cove.

"You did it, Bakura," she said, awed. "And you did not get caught. But, how did you get in here? I locked the door." Bakura glared at her as he picked up a gold choker she had stolen from the tomb of some noble.

"I used the shadows. How else?" he asked. "And why did you lock the door?"

"In case the innkeeper decided to get brave and sneak in," she replied nonchalantly, shrugging. "And I did not want to risk it, even with the shadows at my disposal." Bakura nodded, understanding her case. She looked out the window at the lightening sky. "We should be going soon. Come on, let us get Zahur ready. I want to ride out after I go see Runihura." Bakura nodded and followed her out to the stables.

"So, who is this Runihura?" he asked after waving to the innkeeper. Bast glanced at him as he opened the door for her and followed her through.

"He is the goldsmith who made my necklace. I have been meaning to ask him something," she said. Bakura was quiet as he patted Zahur before moving to saddle him.

"I remember now," he said, putting the saddle on Zahur as Bast loaded the saddle bags. "Kena told me that your mother saved him from a disease, and he could not pay her, so he made the necklace." Bast nodded, watching as he tied the saddle into place and then moved to tie the saddle bags on. "Zahur's saddle needs longer straps. He is getting too big for these short ones." Bast nodded again as she helped tie the sack of treasures to the saddle.

"Yes, he is more muscular than Kura ever was," she said. Bakura said nothing as he fit the bridle on Zahur, leaving the reins off. Finding an abandoned piece of rope, he tied it to the bridle. Bast frowned at him and when he caught it he held up the rope.

"It'll make it easier to lead you," he said. Bast smiled, nodding. She watched him put the reins in the saddle bags and followed him out of the stable. She waved to a stable hand she recognized before mounting Zahur, letting Bakura lead her to Kena's. The man was standing outside with his wife when they arrived, talking about something. Umayma was the one who saw them first and let her husband know. He turned, smiling when he saw them. As Bakura tied Zahur up, Bast jumped down from the saddle. She nodded to the two adults while she waited for Bakura to untie the sack.

She approached them and, with a look at Kena, let them lead the two children inside. While his wife locked the door behind them, Kena sat on the floor in the main room, motioning for the teenagers to do the same. Once they had, he spoke.

"What brings you back so soon, Bast?" Looking at Bakura, who seemed to be protecting the items, she sighed, returning her gaze to Kena.

"I need to trade," she said. "I have another to worry about now. Also, I need a horse or two, and Zahur's saddle straps are tight." She glanced at Bakura again, who was looking around. The Stone mason sighed as he looked at his wife. She nodded and left the room. "Bakura, go and retrieve Zahur's saddle for me. Bring the saddle bags to me as well." Bakura nodded and went out the front door, locking it behind him. Kena frowned as he watched the boy leave.

"Who is that, and why can he use shadow magic?" he asked. Bast sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Remember the kid I sent to you nine years ago because I was injured?" Kena nodded in reply, frowning. "That is him, just older and with a different name. And I taught him the shadows." She looked up as Bakura dropped the saddle bags beside her and carried the saddle in where Kena's wife was waiting for it. When he returned, Kena moved on to business.

"What do you have to trade?" he asked. Nodding to Bakura, Bast answered, her voice taking a business like tone.

"I have a few things for trade," she answered. Bakura placed an arm band on the floor in front of them. Kena picked it up, looking it over. He looked up as Kasiya entered the room, the man grabbing a small vase from by the back wall and sitting with them.

"I'll give four gold for this," said Kena. Kasiya watched to see Bast nod in agreement and handed the coins over. With another nod from Bast, Bakura set out another item, the choker. Kena looked it over, interested in the symbols carved into it. "This is a noble's choker. From a tomb, I suppose?" Bast nodded again and Kena smiled. "Interesting, Child. Six gold, three silver."

"I accept," said Bast. Kena laughed as Kasiya counted out the coins and handed them to the girl. Bakura chuckled and set out a goblet from a former queens' parents. Kena picked it up, looking it over as well.

"Five gold," he said. Bast agreed, collecting the coins. Bakura handed him a silver ring, which Kena smiled at. "One gold, fifteen silver." A nod from Bast as she collected the coins. Finally, Bakura handed over a golden statue of Isis, causing Kena to gasp as he took it. "Amazing, Child. I will not ask how you came about this." Bast laughed.

"I will tell you anyhow. It was something father stole," she said. Kena nodded, turning it over in his hands.

"I will give you extra for this," he said. "In the black market, these run at nineteen gold. I will give you twenty gold, four silver and six copper, and one of my horses." Bast laughed, nodding.

"I will accept, friend, but only because you will bother me till I do," she said. Kasiya counted out the coins and handed them over, stood, and returned the vase of coins to its resting place. "Now, if the horse you give me for the statue is one of the twins, I will buy the other." Kena blinked.

"You want the twins, but you already have Zahur," he said. Bast nodded in reply.

"An extra horse is always good," she said. Kena nodded and thought about her request.

"Fine, I will ask for three gold for the female yearling. I will give you the male for free. A saddle costs four gold, three silver." Bast counted this up in her head and nodded.

"So, you ask seven gold and three silver," she said while counting out the money. "How much is the bridle and reins, plus a couple of saddle bags and the price for fixing Zahur's saddle?" Kena was silent while he added it all up in his head.

"All together, I will ask four gold, eight silver and three copper," he said finally. Bast added this to the price of the horse and handed the money back to Kena. The man turned to Kasiya, who was watching the exchange from the back door. "Kasiya, take them around back and show them the horses. Get their supplies from the tack room and let them saddle up." He then stood and nodded to Bast. "And I'll check on Zahur's saddle."

"Thank you," said Bast as she stood, Bakura following. "I need to move soon. I have to visit the gold smith and then I need to leave town. We have things to do that I do not want to be in town for." Kena frowned in question at her and she tilted her head in Bakura's direction. "I have to teach him the rest of his shadow magic so they do not try to kill him." Kena nodded, smiling, and left the room. Bast followed Kasiya out to the stable.

"I didn't get to see you the other day," said the healer. Bast smiled sadly.

"I was in a hurry to leave. The city was swarmed with soldiers and I try my best to stay away from them," she said. "I have not seen you much these last nine years anyway." Kasiya nodded, stopping at the twins' stall. The horses neighed at them as he opened the stall door.

"I've been busy, and you don't stick around long, like always. You're like your mother; you follow the sands of Egypt. Never staying in one place for too long." Bast smiled at the compliment. "You are as pretty as your mother was, too. " This time she blushed as he walked away to retrieve her supplies. Bakura was petting the male twin, watching her.

"He's right, you know," he said. Bast frowned at her friend, handing a treat to the male. "You are pretty, like a flower with an attitude." Bast smiled, causing him to flush and look away. She patted his shoulder and handed a treat to the female.

"Thank you, though," she said, looking up as Kasiya returned. Bakura, still flushed, moved to saddle the female. Bast raised an eyebrow and turned to Kasiya. "Think you can give me about a pound of feed?" she asked him. He looked down at her, and then thought about it. He nodded, turning to the feed container.

"A pound is one gold, six copper," he said while he measured it out. Bast counted out the coins and handed them to him in return for the cloth sack. She then handed the sack to Bakura, who put it in the saddle bag he was tying on the female. "By the way, the price father gave you for the supplies paid for an extra bridle, so I put it in with your supplies."

"I noticed," Bakura said. He smiled at the shocked Healer. "Thanks, though,"


	7. The Goldsmith

Bast laughed as she watched Kasiya and Bakura argue outside the stable. Kena was standing beside her with a smile on his face. Kasiya had noticed a cut on Bakura as the boy was putting the saddle up on Zahur, and was arguing with him about letting him heal it. Bakura refused, saying he'd deal with it later. The refusal lead to this, which was nothing more than a show for Bast and Kena. It wasn't until Bakura slid his hand to his waistline that Bast stepped in. She turned her back to the boy as she confronted Kasiya, calling the shadows to his cut in the process.

"He should have just let me heal it," argued Kasiya. Bast shrugged as she felt the cut closed and released the shadows. She then turned to Bakura.

"I should not have had to interfere," she told him. "And if anyone in the area felt the shadows then we are in trouble. That is why I am against using them here." He looked away, his hand dropping to his side. He mumbled something and Bast had to lean towards him. "I did not hear that, say it again."

"You use them here," he said. Bast sighed in exasperation. Shaking her head, she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"I know how to make them undetectable. If I use them like I just did though, I cannot do that. Healing a wound like that is an unconscious move. I do not think about it till it is too late," she told him. His eyes darken, as if to apologize so he wouldn't have to say it. She giggled at the expression. "You look like a child caught in the act of something simple. I am not angry, but I would like it if you finished saddling Zahur for me." Bakura nodded and turned to the horse. Bast returned to Kena's side, sighing.

"You take care of him," the man stated. "Is there a reason you let him join you? You said before that you work alone." Bast nodded, watching the boy tighten the saddle before turning to place the saddle bags on the horse.

"He saved my life once already," she said. "And… I feel that he is good to keep around. Oh, I spoke to Mother Skhemet." Kena glanced at her in shock. "Sadly, Bakura was there. And the boy has seen me fight and knows the secret of my mark."

"What if he tells?" asked Kena. Bast shrugged, smiling as Bakura dropped one of the saddle bags and cursed. "He could be a danger to you if he decides not to follow you anymore."

"He will not leave my side," she said. "The night I left here last time was when we met again. I saved him, his face was cut pretty bad and his ribs were fractured. I guess he got into a fight with some rouges."

"So he has to save you before he can leave you." Bast nodded again, sighing and running a hand through her hair. She looked up at her older friend for a second before returning her gaze to the younger teen.

"Mother Bast said that it was a cycle that we cannot escape," she said. "We are destined to be partners in our trade." A laugh tore itself from both Bast and Kena as Bakura was spooked by the female twin. His back had been turned and he had not seen Kasiya come around the corner with the twins. The female yearling had nipped at the teen's hair and scared him. The boy glared at the two leaning against the house.

"I'm finished, Bast," he said as he stood up, brushing himself off. She nodded in reply and said goodbye to her friend. Bakura helped her mount Zahur before mounting the female twin. "Where now?" he asked, tying the rope on Zahur's bridle to his saddle.

"Runihura's," she replied. "Go to the main road and I shall point you." Bakura nodded and stirred the horses into a walk. Bast waved to her friends and turned to Bakura as he led them down the road. Reaching the main road, she pointed the direction they needed to go. They arrived at the goldsmiths house quickly, Bast dismounting as Bakura tied the horses up. She knocked on the door once he was beside her. A young woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Bast nodded, bowing politely.

"I am Bast Magi, daughter of Sanura Magi," she told the woman. "I wish to see Runihura the goldsmith." The woman blinked as she registered the name, then nodded and invited the teens in. Runihura, now retired from his trade, was sitting back on some pillows in the main room. He looked up as the teens entered the room. "Runihura?"

"Yes, I am," he answered. "Can I help you?" Bast nodded, pulling the necklace free from her shirt. Runihura sat up, looking at the piece of jewelry. "You are the healer's daughter, Bast." The teen nodded again and sat across from the old man.

"I wanted to thank you for the necklace," she said as Bakura sat down beside her. "I also wanted to ask you a question." The goldsmith nodded.

"What do you wish to know, Mage?" he asked. Bast sighed, brushing her hair aside.

"You met my mother, sir. I want to know if she had anything important that she wore." The old man thought for a moment, and then gasped.

"Sanura wore a silver titanium choker. I remember, for I asked her about it. The choker was worth somewhere around a hundred gold." Bast blinked at the price. Bakura leaned forward in his awe.

"I did not remember that. Do you know if she sold it?" The old man shook his head.

"She mentioned that she needed the money for her child. If she did sell it, she spent the money on you, Child." Bast nodded in her understanding as Bakura glanced at her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not that it means much, but I wish to know an estimated price for the necklace you made for my mother. More so I know how much I need to protect it."

"That necklace would sell for around fifty gold. I must say that if it comes to selling it, you should take no less than that. The chain and pendent themselves cost eight gold. The sapphire cost a small of forty two gold, maybe more," said the old man. Bast nodded, standing.

"Thank you for your time, sir. I will take my leave now," said the girl. Bakura stood to follow, and as they were leaving, the goldsmith called to them.

"Child, I know of your trade, and it seems your friend follows the trade as well." Bast stopped, turning to look at the old man. He was not looking at them, but out the window across from his seat. "You must know to be careful. A new prince was born eight years ago, and it is said that he will rescue the world from destruction."

"Well," said Bast, turning back to the door. "If he does, then oh well. His father is the reason I am in my situation at the moment. So I hope this prince does a better job than his father."

"Child, your earthly mother was a brave woman. Your heavenly mother chose a good woman to raise you." Bast froze, her eyes wide. "You must be careful, Child. For the Pharaoh will fear you if he finds of your heritage." Nodding, Bast left the old man. She mounted Zahur as Bakura climbed up on the female yearling. Keeping her head down and hiding the exposed necklace, she thought about what the man told her.

"Bast?" asked Bakura. She snapped her head up, blinded as her eyes expanded for a second, and then contracting. "Where now, Ma'am?" he asked her. She frowned, hiding her eyes again.

"Do not call me that," she said. "And leave the city. We must return to Kul Elna so I can start your training." She glanced up to see him nod, then turn to lead Zahur and the male twin. The two teens were quiet on the ride to Kul Elna, reaching the ruined village late at night and dismounting to start cooking the meat Kena had sold them. While Bast dealt with the food, Bakura set about removing the saddles and other supplies from the horses and taking the creatures into one of the buildings. He placed the two saddles, the bridles, and the saddle bags in a separate room in the building. He then moved to a small building across the dirt path, setting up two sleeping places inside before joining Bast at the fire.

She smiled at him, playing with the shadows around them. She could see him shiver at the feeling of magic, and she shook her head. She handed him his food, and ate her own in silence. As they ate, she continued to play with the shadows, smothering the fire and relighting it.

"Bast?" asked Bakura. The teen jumped at the sound of his voice. She glanced at him to let him know he had her attention. "What did that goldsmith mean?" Sighing, Bast put down the remains of her dinner and turned to the young boy. His amber eyes were hard. His anger was so pure it overran his curiosity. She frowned, leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs under her and staring up into the night sky.

"His meaning was that the Pharaoh does not know a child of the Gods is walking around as a mortal. If I am found, it can cause problems for me," she said. She looked over at him, a smile on her face. "Not to mention, I can be killed by the Millennium Items if the holder knows how to do so." Bakura's eyes widened, fear apparent as he jumped forward onto his hands and knees.

"They won't be allowed," he said, his voice shaking as he searched her eyes. Bast could see the green reflected in the amber, soft and sad. She smiled, pushing him away as she turned back to the sky. "I won't let them. There has to be a way to keep them from hurting you."

"The Millennium Ring is the only Item that can keep me safe," she said. Her own voice sounded sad. "I cannot use its magic, but when it is close, I am safe from the magic of the others." Sighing again, she stood and headed for the building being used as a stable. Bakura followed and stood in the doorway while she petted Zahur and turned to measure out some feed for the three.

"We have to name them," said Bakura. Bast laughed and looked at him.

"They have to be named?" she asked. He nodded, entering the building and jumping up on a crate and watching her. "Well, then, can you think of some names?" He frowned, looking at the horses.

"Atsu," he said, jumping down and going over to the male yearling. The horse nodded and Bakura nodded back before turning to the sister. "And, Kakra, what do you think?" The horse looked at him and nipped his hair. Bast let out a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I think she likes it, 'Kura," she said. Bakura glanced at her, frowning. "What?"

"Did you just call me 'Kura?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. "Is that some sort of pet name?" Another nod from the green eyed teen and Bakura growled. "I'm going to hurt you now." Bast laughed again, this time more like a child would.

"Catch me first, 'Kura," she said, turning and taking off out the door. Bakura blinked before taking off after her. He chased her through the night air, finally catching up to her outside the village. He tackled her as she turned to him, knocking her to the ground and hovering over her. "You caught me, 'Kura." She laughed as he growled again.

"You're annoying," he said, not noticing the shadows around him. Using a spell binding circle, she crawled away from him and stood up, brushing off the dirt as he struggled with the shadow magic. "Let me out of this," he growled, glaring at her. She just laughed in response.

"Break it," she told him. "Use the shadows and break it." He blinked, and then closed his eyes, pulling the shadows to him. Finally, the spell broke and she cheered. "Now, call your beast. I am going to teach you how to fight." As the teen called Diabound, she backed away and called her own magic. His amber eyes darkened when she called upon the Chaos magician. "Attack me, Bakura."

He called the attack, the magician dodging easily and attacking without Bast calling to him. Bakura growled and thought up a strategy. He called the shadow magic and used a freezing sword. He froze when hundreds of swords fell from the sky, lighting up the area and stopping the magician from attacking. Bast laughed out, the evil beneath becoming evident in the battle.

"I see," she said, still laughing. "The swords of reveling light. I cannot attack you for three minutes. Use that to your advantage. Our beasts are even, Bakura." Bakura blinked, and then called the attack. Diabound destroyed the magician, causing both teens to clutch their chests. Bast healed first and went to help her friend, lifting him off his knees and helping him back to the village.

"Why did it hurt?" he asked. Bast sighed, glancing at him.

"Diabound is connected to your spirit. When he is destroyed, like in that suicide, it drains your life energy. A good rest will heal you, but you will be weak until you sleep. You had a spell in effect when it happened as well. You should not have called that spell, but you did well." She sat him down on one of the mats inside the small house before going to her own. "Rest, we will continue in the morning."

He nodded and rolled over to sleep. Bast smiled at him, said a prayer to her namesake with the feeling she was nearby, and laid back on the mat. She listened to Bakura's breathing slow as he slipped into sleep and her smile deepened. The smile disappeared when she felt the power of the lioness Goddess appear nearby. It caused her to sit up and look around. Seeing nothing, she stood and followed the feeling, coming to a stop near her treasure cove. She looked around her, unsure of the surroundings in the darkness.

"_You came, My Child," _came the voice of the Goddess. Bast spun around to see the deity watching her.

"Mother Skhemet," said Bast. The deity nodded and stepped closer, bathing the teen in her light. "Is something wrong, Mother?"

"_You are teaching the child."_Bast blinked and nodded. The Goddess smiled at her. _"You are a brave Child. I am proud of you, Bast." _

"Thank you, Mother." Bast hid her eyes after this. "Mother, I must ask. Why did the Pharaoh have to do this to me? Is this pain I feel my destiny? Must I suffer like this?" Skhemet chuckled, her amusement evident in the air. The shadows shivered around them, causing Bast to look around her.

"_My child, your path is laid before you. Soon, the path will fork and you will have to choose which way to go. Will you continue to follow the darkness and stay beside your friend, or will you choose the path of light and join the prince? This suffering is just the beginning, My Child. But remember, Child, you are the darkness, the shadows. Following the light will only cause more suffering for you."_

Bast blinked as the deity disappeared, and then cursed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She shook her head and made her way back to Bakura, sitting back down on her mat. She looked over at her friend as he turned; his face calm and innocent. She sighed, deciding that his loyalty was enough for her. She didn't need the light if she had him and the shadows at her every command. With that decision made, she turned onto her side and faded off to sleep.


	8. The Shadows

The two teens spent the next few weeks battling out the shadows. After a month had past, the teens rode into Alexandria. They stayed in one of the inns, spending nine gold and ten silver. The next morning they went out, stopping at Kena to buy six pounds of feed at six gold, three silver and six copper. They left after lunch at Kena's, going to a famer who was outside the city gates. He sold them ten pounds of meat at five gold.

The teens headed back to the village, playing with the shadows along the way and arriving at sundown. Bakura set about unpacking the goods and unsaddling the horses while Bast started a fire for dinner and another to boil water. While she was cooking a bit of meat, Bakura sat down beside her and handed her a piece of cloth with something wrapped inside it. Bast unraveled the package to find a loaf of bread. Bast marveled in the quality, for stale bread was the common for pheasants.

"I stole it from the noble's house while you slept," said Bakura, shrugging when Bast asked him about it. "I was able to get some wine as well." Bast shook her head, removing the meat from the fire and passing some to the boy. She then broke the bread, placing half aside and separating the other half into two parts. Bakura handed her a jug of wine and the two ate. He watched as she played with the shadows, causing the fire to quiver and flicker. When they had finished, Bakura cleaned up as Bast took the boiled water from the other fire and setting it aside to cool. Once the bubbles had stopped, she placed a lid of bamboo over the saucepan and put it up on a shelf in one of the houses.

The girl took the rest of the meat and wrapped it in animal fat, and then dropped it into a large jar of water they had gathered to clean their clothing. She then nodded to her partner, who had Atsu saddled and ready to leave. He pulled her up, letting her take the seat in front of him, and Bast stirred Atsu into a run. It didn't take the two long to find what they were looking for. The guards protecting the queens' tomb had fallen asleep, but a quick sweep with the shadows told Bast that there were three inside talking.

Tying up the horse, Bast led Bakura to the entrance, looking down into the offering chamber. The guards had not seen them yet. Whispering her plan to Bakura, Bast headed down into the chamber. The guards looked up at her as she stopped before them. One stepped forward and asked what she needed.

"I have traveled for a year from the lower kingdom to give my offerings to the queen," she said in her most pathetic voice. The guards looked at each other for a second before nodding. Two stood at either side of the entrance while the third left. Bats approached the offering table, placing a bit of bread and meat on the plate. She then bowed her head, seemingly in prayer. Feeling her Mothers amusement at her actions, she smiled and called the shadows. The two guards dropped to the ground, their souls in the shadow realms. Bakura appeared beside her, panting a bit. He watched as she found the entrance into the main tomb and, using the shadows, entered the sacred ground. She glanced at her partner as they walked along the hallway to the burial chamber.

The story of the queen was written upon the walls. Bast noticed the other side was not written upon and noted this. The tomb they had entered was guarded so heavily because it had not been fully sealed. Nodding, she sped up, listening to the shadows as they danced around the teens. Suddenly, they quivered, causing the two to stop. Bast looked around for the sensors, seeing them easily. Calling the shadows to her, she grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him closer. Not releasing him, she continued with the shadows as close to her as possible. Finally, she opened the door to the burial chamber and slipped inside. Bakura glared at her as she released the shadows.

"Why'd you grab me?" he growled. Bast glanced at him, moving forward. She looked around the treasures, noting the different things whose absence would be noticed. Coming to a chest, she opened it and looked through it. She growled at Bakura as he tried to take a headdress. "Why not?" he asked, pure amusement on his face.

"Because this tomb has yet to be sealed," she ground out. "This is the Pharaohs' wife. When his death comes, he will be buried here as well." Bakura's smile vanished as he nodded, turning to look around. "Open any chest, but leave the things in the open alone. We will return here after the Pharaoh kicks it." She lifted a choker, examining it. "And do not take anything with a seal on it. It must be unmarked."

"Black market rules?" was the question. Bast grunted the answer as she placed several rings and chokers in her sack. She grabbed a few gold goblets and stood, turning to her partner. His sack was becoming full, so she grabbed his shirt and kicked the chest he was in closed.

"We have to leave," she said. "I am going to release the souls of the guards in a second. Let us go." He nodded and followed her through a back exit. As they came out of the tomb, they heard someone yell and turned to see a guard. Cursing, Bast whistled. The Guard cried out, several more coming to his side as Atsu ran towards them. Bast ran to meet up with the beast, swinging up on the saddle and putting her arm out for Bakura to grab. She pulled him up, handing him her treasure sack, and stirred the horse faster.

"They're following us," Bakura said, turning to look back. Bast, in reply, called the shadows, sending the guards into a shadow game they couldn't win. Bakura turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as Atsu picked up speed. "Nice, Bast. Now what?"

"We go home, 'Kura," she replied. Bakura laid his head on her back, yawning. Bast smiled, glancing back at him as he breathing slowed. His grip tightened as she turned a corner and slowed, seeing the village through the shadows. When they arrived to the sleeping house, she woke her friend, letting him stumble into the building as she set about unsaddling Atsu and taking the treasure to the cove outside the village. Once done, she headed back to the sleeping house and lay back on her mat, grinning as the shadows began the flicker. She fell asleep watching the shadows play around her.

The teens spent the next year playing with the shadows. As Bakura's fourteenth cycle arrived, Bast began worrying about him. He had become more sadistic and had begun talking of revenge. She was worried that the boy would try to attack the Pharaoh before he was ready. Watching him, a week before his birthday, she realized that he would not. They were working hard on his training, and he was trying his hardest to beat her. Bast had already advanced her Magician to a higher level than his Diabound, which was now evolving.

As Bast destroyed his Diabound for the third time that day, rushing to him with a goblet of wine ready, she realized that the boy would need to learn hand-to-hand combat, as well as sword fighting. She cursed while he sipped on the wine, causing him to glance up at her with his amber eyes. Looking into the heartless amber, she blinked and shook her head.

"Quit staring at me with such a sad expression and tell what is wrong with you," he growled. Bast shrugged, brushing off the tone of his voice.

"I need to teach you how to fight. While shadow magic is strong, if you use it all the time you shall become weak in battle," she told him, sitting beside him and sighing. The boy leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder while taking a drink of the wine. She looked at him, noting the childlike expression on his face as the pain stopped and the wine began to warm him. With a smile he couldn't see, she looked up at the setting sun. It was disappearing behind the rock, leaving the village in shadows.

"So, are you going to teach me?" he asked. She glanced at him once more, seeing he was watching her. She nodded, smiling down at him. "Bast, we can't stay here much longer, huh?"

"No, we cannot," she answered. He nodded, looking out over the valley. "Is there a reason you wish to know?" He looked up at her again, his eyes clouded, though from the wine or not she couldn't tell. He turned back to the valley after a second, moving closer to her in search for some warmth.

"My mother," he began. "Was buried farther north. I have not been to her tomb in ten years. My father and I used to collect money over a year and ride off to her tomb once a year. I stopped going when I was three, since my father was having problems in the market. His trader was caught and father had troubles finding another." Bast frowned, watching this child remember his past was always hard on her. She still blamed herself for his father's death, although he did not know this.

"Do you wish to go see her?" asked Bast. The child did not answer, but nodded instead. Bast smiled as he tried to hide a yawn. "Well, I think we can, but I shall have to do some trading first. How much money do we have?"

"Well, we have not been going to Alexandria much in the last year, and Kena has been giving us free feed," said Bakura, stopping to stifle another yawn before continuing. "So, we have about seven gold, five silver and a copper coin." Bast nodded.

"We will go into the city first thing and say goodbye to Kena," said Bast. Bakura nodded, this time letting a yawn slip. Bast laughed at her friend and helped him up, his goblet falling to the ground, empty. She led him to the sleeping house, helping him onto his mat and watching him fall asleep. She sighed, realizing she was tired as well and heading over to her own mat. It did not take her long to fall asleep.

The teens awoke with the sun, Bast gathering what they could carry and Bakura saddling Zahur and Kakra. Atsu would be carrying the extra items that would not fit in Zahur's or Kakra's saddle bags. As they finished, Bakura tied a rope to Atsu's bridle and tying it to Kakra's saddle. They mounted and headed off to the treasure cove, Bast entering and collecting some of the items before they headed off to Alexandria.

They arrived that night, finding an inn and paying for their stay at five gold. The next morning they went to Kena's, earning fourteen gold, eleven silver and nine copper, and rode out of the city. Heading north, they rode for the next city, where they stayed for a week, spending six gold. They then rode farther north, arriving close to their target after three weeks. They found an abandoned house, probably one of a hermit, and set up to stay. Three days later, Bast rode into the nearby city, called Cairo, to find a potter in the black market.

Bakura went with her into the city, looking around as they rode with Zahur. They boy clutched onto her when a guard approached them. Bast spoke to the guard for a moment, getting directions to the potter. Smiling, Bast said goodbye and rode forward, soon finding the home. She glanced at the apprentices working in the courtyard, stopping one as he carried a pot off to cool. He pointed her to a closed workshop and Bast nodded her thanks and went to speak to the man. He looked up as she entered the workshop, frowning.

"May I help you, Children?" he asked. Bast nodded in reply.

"My name is Bast, daughter of the healer Sanura," she said, smiling as the man stepped back. "I want to know who you are." She dropped the formalities finally. "Look, my mother left some things in this area. I know she told you where they are."

"In a closed cave about a mile into the valley of kings," he said, fear in his eyes. "Follow the shadows, they shall lead you. But be warned, using shadow magic here is unsafe. The Pharaoh has men here who can sense the shadows. He is killing anyone who has a shadow creature within them."

"Thank you for the warning, but I doubt the Pharaoh will find us. I think I know my way around the shadows," Bast replied. She grinned sadistically as the man shivered. "But he may find that I am not one to be reckoned with. I do not take such things lightly, you should know."

"Well then," the man said. "I bid you goodbye and good luck." Bast nodded and left, mounting Zahur and pulling Bakura up behind. She stirred the horse forward and rode out of the city, cursing the pharaoh as they passed a group of soldiers.

"What now, Bast?" asked her friend. Bast sighed as they approached the small house they were staying in, Zahur calling out to the yearlings. She could hear them call back in response as they slowed.

"We cannot stay in the area long. I will let you visit your mother before I head off to my own mother's treasure cove," she replied, sliding off Zahur as they stopped outside the small stable. Bakura jumped down and led Zahur into the stable, unsaddling him and heading into the house. Bast started dinner, a meal of hard bread and fish that she had caught, along with some wine they had left over. She smiled at her friend as he sat beside her.

"Where will we go next?" he asked. She shrugged her reply, poking the fire with a stick.

"I am unfor sure, my friend," she said. She leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs beneath her. Bakura was watching her as she glanced up at the ceiling. "I am confused. The Pharaoh has men here, which means he is in the area. Why else would the city be so heavy with soldiers?" Bakura shrugged.

"So we cannot train here?" he asked. Bast shook her head.

"Not with the shadows," she replied. "But I can teach you hand-to-hand. I do not have a sword, so I cannot teach you that just yet. But I do believe my mother had some collected that I can use. We will go and retrieve them in a few days." Bakura nodded as Bast leaned forward and removed the food from the fire, cutting it and handing some to her partner. They ate in silence, Bakura finishing first and setting about cleaning up. He put out the fire with the shadows, frowning as he did. He then set about putting out the mats they used to sleep. Bast handed him her empty plate and goblet, which he cleaned and put away.

Frowning at the boy as he moved about the small house, she stood and walked outside. Staring up at the sky, she sent a prayer to her Mother, hoping for a chance to continue hiding. She then went and fed the horses, noting that they needed to buy feed for them. Once finished, the teen went back into the house to find Bakura already asleep. She stood in the doorway, watching the younger sleep for a moment, a smile beginning. Shaking the smile away, she found her money bag in one of the saddle bags they kept nearby.

Sitting on her mat, as dumped the money out and counted it. Fifteen gold, sixteen silver and ten copper. She sighed, collecting the coins and putting them back in the bag. She didn't know prices in this area and they needed a few items for their survival. Putting the bag back into the saddle bag, she grinned as she stood and headed back to the door. Staring out over the sands to the fading lights of the city, the grinned twisted into a smirk as an idea slipped into her twisted mind.

It wouldn't take much to steal what they needed. Bakura was the best at slipping through the darkness without using the shadows, and his small stature would keep him from being seen. Besides, they stole to get money, why not steal for food? Letting out a sadistic chuckle, she slipped out into the shadows. She wondered around the area for a while, following the quivering shadows. She soon found a group of rouges about four miles from the small house. She watched them as they drank their beer, grinning.

Her smile disappeared as one, apparently the leader, began speaking of Sanura the shadow healer. Sliding down from her overhead position, she crept up the group, grinning again as they noticed her and jumped up. Calling out derogatory terms to her, they surrounded the teen. Bast's grin twisted into a sneer as the leader approached her. He smelled of death and the shadows seemed to fear him.

"Who is this pretty little girl?" the man asked. Bast cracked her neck, chuckling when he stepped back. She looked up; her eyes adjusting to the fire light that illuminated her. The leader stepped back again, fear appearing on his face. "You, you're that healers girl. I thought you all were killed."

"You cannot kill the darkness. You can only open the light and watch as the shadows quiver in fear," Bast said, her voice dark and sadistic. The leader opened his mouth to speak but did not get the chance, for the girl had moved. Looking around, he did not see her, but he knew she was still by. In the shadows, Bast grinned. "You cannot hurt something that does not physically exist. You will never catch the shadows around you."

She struck, killing him in an instant. The other rouges yelled in anger when they realized what she had done, and attacked. She dodged easily, turning and ripping the throat of two of them before grabbing a sword resting against a rock. She drove the sword through one before turning and ripping the neck of the last. She then turned to the one holding the sword that was driven through his chest.

"You shall die soon," she said with a sadistic laugh. "Maybe soon you will learn that thieves never make it to the afterlife." With another laughed, she walked away, leaving the man to die. The shadows shivered around her as she walked back to her little home, slipping in without waking her partner.

It took a while to clean the blood from her hands. After she had finished, she found a change of clothing and took the bloody ones outside, away from the small house, where she burned them. She grinned as she watched the smoke rise, and as the fire died, she returned to the house, collapsing on her mat.

The teen fell asleep quickly. Her dreams turned bloody and she watched as the villagers of Kul Elna were dropped into a vat of molten gold, her own blood covering the bodies, mingling with their blood. Watched as the items were created from the mixture of gold and blood and bone. A laugh sounded in her dreams, and she realized it was her own as the soldiers were dropped into the vat as well. Waking from the disturbed dream, she looked around the darkened room, her eyes landing on the survivor of the village.

The boy had turned towards her, his face calm. The scar tissue on his cheek stood out in the darkness as she stared at him. She soon realized why she was so protective of this child. Her feelings for him become known to her at that instant. Shaking her head and frowning, the teen turned onto her side and drifted off back into the dream world. She would never forget that dream, that night for the rest of her life. She just hoped it was true that her blood was mortal.


	9. Into the Darkness

Sighing and stretching, Bast stepped out into the fading light. The young woman looked around the valley, locating her partner playing with the shadows. The man within his twenty second cycle did not see the older woman, but felt the shadows react to their master. He turned, grinning when he saw her. The woman smiled back at the tomb robber, walking over to him. Stopping beside him, she looked out over the sands to the nearby city.

The two had returned to Alexandria after Bast had turned into her twenty first cycle, four years ago. Upon returning, they had found that the Pharaoh's son had moved to the guarded city, whose walls were now destroyed and removed. Bast's old friend, Kena, had passed on to the afterlife before they returned, but they had learned that his son, a healer, had taken on his part in the black market. Bast sneered as she looked upon the palace built for the Pharaoh.

"He will be crowned soon," said the man beside her. She looked at him. The dark skin hid the heat flush, the scar under his eye white against the darkness of the man. She smiled, reaching up to trace it. The man, glancing at her with amber eyes, stood dead still as she did.

"I know, 'Kura," she replied, crossing the scar in a symbol of luck. His usually hard eyes softened as he watched her, her own green eyes reflected in the amber. Her smile disappeared as she let her hand fall to his shoulder, pulling him close in a half hug. The man's body relaxed against her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. "You had another nightmare."

"You heard me," he said. He pulled away slightly, looking up at her. She nodded in reply, smiling sadly at the man. "I did not mean for you to, friend." Bast frowned as his eyes darkened and he looked away. She blinked, touching his chin and lifting his face to look at her.

"You should not be afraid, 'Kura," she told him, her voice softer than normal. She was always like this around him, but he never complained. With an evil smile, she moved her other hand, grabbing the luck pendent he kept with him and taking off with it. He blinked before noticing what she did and running off after her. He chased her through the darkness, finally catching her well after the sun had set.

He jumped her, sending the two to the ground. She turned under him, looking up into the angry amber eyes. She started laughing, more in amusement, and returned the pendent to its place in his waist bag. He blinked, watching her as she laughed, her eyes dancing. After a minute, he laughed as well, leaning back and standing up, pulling the crazy girl with him. Shaking his head, he started to walk away, but stopped. Bast quit laughing as she felt the shadows quiver. In the distance, her stallion, Zahur, began calling for her. Nodding to her partner, the two ran off for their hideout.

Bast growled as she saw the soldiers trying to capture an angry Zahur. Atsu was at his side to protect Kakra. Speeding up, Bast attacked one of the soldiers, aiming for his neck. As she struggled with the soldier, another tried to attack her with his sword. She ducked, causing the man to hit his partner, and spun, tripping the man at the same time. Grabbing a sword from one of the soldiers after the horses, she cut the lines holding them down. Zahur, understanding, took off. The twins stayed for a second, until Bakura called out to Kakra to run. When she did, Atsu followed his sister.

With the horses safe, Bast fought the soldiers without reserve. There were too many though, and one was able to throw her into the rock wall behind her. Her head hit and she could feel it crack, the skin splitting. She crumbled to the ground, her back against the wall. She heard Bakura yell out to her and, opening her eyes, she saw him being dragged away by two soldiers. She cursed aloud, able to call the shadows long enough to send the ten near her to the shadow realm before losing consciousness.

She awoke to the sun in her eyes and the smell of blood, her own mixed in. She tried to move, causing her head to seer. She shut her eyes against the blinding light of pain, calling the shadows to heal the back of her head before sighing. A noise caught her attention and she looked to see Kakra and Atsu in front of her. Kakra leaned her head down, allowing Bast to grab a hold of her and pulling the woman to her feet. A glance around told Bast that she would have to move quickly, so she saddled the two horses and, gathering what she could, she created a stone door that would protect the rest of her belongings.

She rode forward on Atsu, looking around for Zahur. She finally found him lying on the sands, dead. She dismounted Atsu and went over to him, finding the kill point, a sword through the heart. Bast cursed, finally losing the last thing Kena had ever given her. Growling, her anger to the boiling point, Bast stood and created a fire with the shadows, burning Zahur's body. Once the fire had gone, she mounted Atsu and rode forward, Kakra following without being led. She summoned a shadow creature, a baby dragon, and sent it ahead of her to find her friend.

She rode until midday, when she had to stop so the horses could rest. Kakra was Bakura's favorite of the twins, and she was slowing as it was. While Bast allowed the horses to rest up on one of the plateaus, she went to the edge and looked over the sands. They were a good nine miles from the city, a three day walk and a day's ride. As she thought this over, she heard a noise behind her and turned, seeing the Baby Dragon.

"Have you found Bakura?" she asked. When it nodded, she went over to Kakra. "Are you ready to ride again? We have to save 'Kura." The horse whinnied and nodded, Atsu doing the same at Bakura's pet name. Grinning, Bast pulled herself up on Atsu on and rode down to the valley floor. She then turned the horses and followed the small dragon. It was another half day's ride, but the dragon led her to a place near where two soldiers were resting.

Tethering the horses and calling the dragon back into the shadows, she watched the soldiers. They were talking, so Bast slipped closer to hear them, hiding in the shadows caused by their fire.

"Why did we not take the girl again?" asked one. His partner jerked his head off to the side, and Bast looked to see Bakura chained and tied to a post drove into the sands.

"The boy promised to go quietly if we left her alive," said the second soldier. The first nodded and the second began laughing. "But he didn't see the extent of the damaged caused to the girl. She may have been alive when we left, but unless she some sort of demon, she's dead by now." He laughed again, the first soldier joining in.

"Maybe we should have grabbed something," the first said.

"Like what," the second asked, looking at his partner.

"Did you see the necklace on the girl? Gold with a sapphire embedded in it," the first replied. "It looked like something Old Runihura would have made. Girl probably stole it as it was."

"Nah," said the second. "She would have needed something to take with her when she met up with Ma'at. Besides, some rouge will probably take it when they find the body." Both soldiers began laughing again. After a few minutes, the second calmed down, looking over at Bakura. "I'll take first shift, and I'll wake you halfway." The first nodded and lay down on the sand, falling asleep.

Bast slipped back to the horses, who watched her as she grumbled while she was unloading her mat from Kakra, where it was tied behind the saddle. Laying it down and sitting on it, she watched Kakra lay as well. The horse was close enough to hide Bast from the winds, and Bast was able to fall asleep.

The next morning, before the sun had rose, she woke to Atsu nudging her. Jumping up to the sounds of movement nearby, she looked around the rock hiding them to see the soldiers packing up. Bast grinned and followed their example, rolling her mat and tying it to Kakra's saddle. She then hid the horses and herself with the shadows, mounting Atsu and following the soldiers. She followed in silence, watching and cursing everytime Bakura collapsed in the heat.

Finally, as she heard them mention the Pharaoh's crowning, she summoned a shadow soldier. The creature, a skeleton with a helmet and sword, appeared before her. She dismounted Atsu, climbing up on Kakra in return, and summoned a shadow horse. Making sure she could move from Kakra properly, she rushed forward, several more mounted shadow soldiers appearing. Bast and Kakra arrived first, startling the soldiers before turning and rushing back at them.

A mounted sword fight broke out between the woman and the soldiers as one of the shadow soldiers dismounted and broke Bakura's chains off. Laughing out, Bast rode forward as Atsu came up beside Kakra. The woman jumped from the female to the male as Bakura grabbed Kakra's reins and pulled himself up. They turned to the soldiers, both grinning sadistically.

"Never think you can destroy me," said Bast, growling. Bakura laughed out, patting Kakra on the neck. "And what is this about the Pharaoh's crowning?"

"It's today," called out the one. Bast recognized him as the first soldier from the night before. "They say he will save the world from the darkness." Bast laughed out, remembering the goldsmith.

"I see," she said, still laughing. "I do not think he will miss you two." She called the shadows, attacking the soldiers and sending them to the shadows. She turned Atsu, riding off with Bakura following her, the man laughing with sadism. Bast laughed as well, the shadows around them quivering as they headed to Kul Elna. Bast stood up on the saddle, feeling the wind pass over her. "The Millennium Items will be mine, Pharaoh."

"Just yours?" called out Bakura, still laughing as they rode at full speed. Bast laughed in reply.

"The blood of our friends and your family will be avenged," she called back, looking at him as he and Kakra caught up to them and rode at her side, the shadow soldiers following. "The Items were made with our blood and life. They belong to us and us alone. Our first target, The Millennium Ring."

"Yes, the Item you carry," Bakura called out. The smirk on his face was that of pure sadism as Bast sat back on the saddle, leaning forward to give Atsu more speed. Bakura laughed and did the same, Kakra keeping speed with her brother.

They rode through the day, arriving in Kul Elna by sun down. Bakura unsaddled the horses as Bast took their supplies into the sleeping building, which was set just how they left it. When Bakura returned to the sleeping house, Bast was sitting on her mat with her back to the door. She did not know he was in the small house until she felt his arms around her. She leaned back in his grasp, leaning against his chest.

"I still owe you my life," he said, making Bast chuckle. "I saved you that night, and you came to save me."

"Not to mention you still owed me for saving your from that scar," she said, looking up into his softened amber eyes. "But you did not have to do that, you know."

"I owed you," was the reply. The man looked up at the wall in front of them. "And I didn't want you to get killed. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you."

"Why?" she asked, curious. He never admitted something like that. Frowning, he looked down at her. She tilted her head and he seemed to remember her question.

"I have my reasons, okay?" he said. Bast blinked, her face impassive, as she watched him. His barriers dropped and several emotions she couldn't name flickered through his eyes for a moment before he seemed to catch them. Shaking his head, he pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"But there has to be something you can say. I do not understand," she said, closing her eyes at the warmth she felt. He grunted, running one of his hands through her hair.

"I don't think I should. Anything I have to tell you could jeopardize our goal," he said, almost whispering. She smiled sadly, nodding slightly. He moved, causing her to gasp as he picked her up, moving her over to his mat as he leaned against the wall beside it. Bast blinked, looking up at him. He was staring at the spot they had just been sitting in. She watched him frown before looking down at her and smiling.

She frowned herself, blinking as she realized she was getting tired, and it didn't look like Bakura was going to let her up anytime soon. She tilted her head again, looking up into the tired amber eyes watching her. She yawned unwillingly, closing her eyes and trying to shake away sleep. She looked up at the man again, who was smiling down at her as her eyes began to close. Grinning, she threw away her reservations and leaned up to place a kiss on her friend's lips before falling asleep in his arms.

Bakura blinked as he realized she had fallen asleep. He frowned, freeing one of his arms and brushing his fingers across his lips. _'What the hell was that?' _he asked himself. He looked back to the woman he was holding. He blinked again, realizing he had never seen her asleep. She looked younger when she was asleep, her face not as angry at the world. He sighed, knowing there would be hell sooner or later.

The shadows around him began to quiver as he heard a woman began laughing. He looked around, not seeing what was causing the fear the shadows were giving off. He blinked, recognizing the power he now felt.

"You're Bast's mother, the Lioness Goddess, Skhemet," he said. The gold skinned Goddess appeared before him, smiling down at the two. Bast, still asleep, muttered something and hid her face in Bakura shirt. Skhemet chuckled, stepping closer to the two.

"_I am such," _said the Goddess. _"And it appears you are beginning to understand what you have been feeling." _She smiled as Bakura blinked.

"How did you know about that?" he asked her. "I never told anyone."

"_You forget that I am a Goddess, my Child," _said the woman. _"I could tell. I need you to remember something, Child. Bast has always been there for you. She has worried about you over the years, has never let you fall. Do you think there may be a reason for this?"_

"Does this have something to do with the kiss?" Skhemet giggled in response. "I don't understand."

"_I came because you refuse to understand. You must learn the truth yourself, My Child. You must learn that the two of you are stronger when you are one, when you work together. There is a reason We made it this way. Follow the path that you wish, but remember that your decisions in life affect this girls' life as well."_

Bakura blinked as the Goddess disappeared. Frowning, he looked at the girl who was leaning into his embrace, albeit unknowingly. With a soft smile, he tightened his embrace a slight bit, just to let her know he was still there. Resting his chin on her head again, he drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Millenium Ring

A month later, Bast was brushing down Atsu, looking out over the sands as she did. Bakura had left a week ago, and had yet to return to Kul Elna. Sighing and shaking her head, she patted Atsu and led him back into the stable house. Once she had finished locking the horse up in the makeshift stable pen Bakura had built when they returned here, she glanced over at Kakra's pen. The female horse had gone with Bakura on whatever journey he had taken to. She shook her head again, leaving the stables and pouring water on the fire left from her dinner.

She climbed up the cliff faces that surrounded and protected Kul Elna, reaching the plateau with ease. She ran for the other edge that looked out towards Alexandria. She looked out over the sands, searching for any sign of her friend. Seeing none as the sun set and the darkness fell over the desert, she sighed and returned to the sleeping house, collapsing on her mat. Feeling sleep fall over her, she sent up a prayer to her Mother for the safe return of her partner and let sleep take her.

Sometime later, a strange feeling woke her. Her mark was stinging, and as she reached for her shoulder, she heard someone curse outside the building. She froze, hearing the person enter the building and stop in the doorway. Another whispered curse came as the person continued into the building, collapsing against one of the walls. Bast's eyes widened as the shadows around her stirred, the person chuckling darkly. A faint gold light illuminated the room and Bast's shoulder burned, causing her to gasp and the person to stop his quiet laughing.

She heard him stand and walk over to her, leaning over her. The pain in her shoulder became unbearable as the person touched her. He seemed to be looking her over, but she refused to move or speak.

"Bast," said the person. She was turned onto her back, looking up into amber eyes. She gasped again, this time not with pain as she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"'Kura, you came back," she said, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck and pull him down into a hug. The tomb robber chuckled as he returned it as best as he could. "I was so worried about you. Where did you go?" The man pulled back, sitting beside her and she sat up. She looked him over, gasping at the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"I got it, Bast," he said. "I killed the Priest Mahad and took the Millennium Ring for myself. Now we need the others." Bast blinked, looking into the amber eyes. "And they won't find his body. That I promise you, for I hid it." He began to laugh quietly, the sound soon becoming so loud it bounced off the walls of the building. Bast watched him as his sadism became clear. Her anger rose and she slapped him across the face. He glared at her as he touched the spot, wincing.

"That's for taking off without telling where you were going," she said, her voice and eyes hard. "Did you not think I would worry about you?" The man looked away for a second, mumbling something. "I can't hear you."

"I said I did not want you to worry," he said, looking back at her. His Amber eyes were rough, but Bast could see his sincerity underneath. "I am sorry, Bast. I was wrong to do that to you." Bast smiled, hugging the man.

"I forgive you," she said, burying her face in his shoulder as she bit back her tears. "How could I not?" She felt him lift her head, looking into her eyes. The Amber was soft, seemly swimming with tears. She smiled again, watching him. His head tilted to the side as he watched her, and she realized he was tired. She looked over his shoulder to see that he had already laid out his mat on the other side of the room.

"Bast?" he asked, tilting his head the other direction. She nodded to the mat, causing him to look at it. He seemed to understand, standing and making his way over to it. She watched him take the Millennium Ring from around his neck and slide it under the shirt he was using as a pillow. He then turned onto his side, and she watched him until his breathing slowed and she knew he was asleep.

She stood herself, walking outside and going to check on the horses. Upon entering the stable house, she noticed that he had not unsaddled Kakra, nor had he placed her in her stable. She looked at Bast, seeming to ask if the woman was going to finish what Bakura usually did. Bast smiled, realizing how tired the man must have been. She went over to the horse, undoing the saddle and taking it off the poor beast.

She led the horse into its stable and, upon locking it, left the stable house and left the ruined village, heading for the treasure cove. Once there, she went inside, temporarily blinded by the light she had lit. Chuckling to herself, she headed over to a back entrance that lead under the village and to the location of the Millennium Tablet. She opened a chest that she had stolen when she was within her twelfth cycle, searching through the items that she had collected from around the village. She soon found a rag doll and, taking it out; she turned around and leaned against the chest, holding the doll close. She soon fell asleep, holding the doll to her chest.

She was walking through a burning village, familiar faces staring at her. Eyes blank and faces bloody, she looked around, looking for a face she knew. She found that face, in the underground chamber. The young girl's body was draped across the stone tablet, the rag doll clutched in her hand as the blank muddy eyes stared at her, seemly blaming Bast for her death. Bast began to shake, staring at the girl as she lifted from the stone and began to stumble towards her. The mark on her back began to burn, causing her to scream.

Once again, like when the shadows attacked her, she heard her name being called, the voice familiar. A sting on her face woke her from the dream and she opened her eyes to find worried amber staring back at her. The amber disappeared as the man forced her to turn. He loosened her shirt and pulled the shoulder down to check her mark.

"It's bleeding," she heard. She could only grunt, feeling the man wipe the blood away and check for any injuries that would cause the blood. "I woke up to find you gone and Kakra and Atsu in their stables. So I came here and found you screaming. I don't think you were screaming for very long, but still." Bast glanced at him when he had tightened her shirt again and helped her up.

"Why did you come for me?" she asked, hanging her head to hide her eyes. She heard him chuckle and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed in his warmth, realizing that she was cold in the underground cove.

"I had to," he told her, the sound reverberating in his chest. "You're my partner, and my friend. I was worried about you, just like you were worried about me when I took off." He chuckled again, forcing the woman to walk back to the village and to the sleeping house. He set her down on her mat and left the building. She could hear him cursing as he started setting a fire to start breakfast. She leaned back on her hands, listening to the man do what she normally did for him.

Her back still stung from the bleeding. She reached back to rub it, and then realized that she had never put the rag doll down. She looked it over in the dusty light of the sleeping house, running her fingers over the blood stains. She did not hear Bakura enter the sleeping house as she stared at the small toy. A noise caused her to look up to see Bakura sitting beside her.

"It was Mika's, remember? I brought it to her the night I was asked to stay in the village," Bast asked him. He nodded in response, a slight frown on his face. "I found it when I first returned here a year after the night of the attack." She laid it down on the mat, looking up at the amber eyes. "When I found the tablet, I swore that Mika was lying across the tablet, telling me that it was my fault that she died."

"But you saw her," said Bakura, fear in his hard eyes. "She died, you know that. Mika took off when we returned to the village. It was her fault, and you know this."

"Yes, I know. And the spirits here have allowed me to use the shadows they created to avenge them. And I have you to protect me." She smiled at the man as he nodded and stood. He left the building, cursing as he checked on the food. When he reentered, he had two plates with him, handing one to her. "We usually eat outside." He laughed, not speaking as he ate. When he finished, he stood, taking Bast's already empty plate with him.

Bast stood, her pain gone, and slipped past him as he played with the fire. She went into the stables, measuring out feed for the horses. Petting Atsu when she was finished, she looked to the door to see Bakura watching her. He smiled at her as she nodded.

"Saddle Atsu," he said. "I'll get Kakra. We're leaving here, so call the soldiers as well." Bast blinked before moving to do what she was told. Once Atsu was saddled, she tied on the saddle bags and took her mat from Bakura. When she finished, she led Atsu outside the stable house and waited for Bakura to finish with Kakra. When he brought the horse out, she saddled Atsu and watched as he pulled himself up on Kakra. She followed him back to the cove, where he entered, removing several of her items.

"Now what, 'Kura," she asked. He nodded in the direction of Alexandria and she smiled. She stirred Atsu into a walk, riding beside Bakura until they left the village, and then they both stirred the horses into a full run, riding across the desert to the city. Bast understood and leaned low on Atsu, letting the horse put on a burst of speed. Kakra kept pace with her brother and the tomb robbers made good time getting to the city.

Bakura took them to a rundown inn, giving the horses over to a young boy and grabbing Bast's arm, pulling her inside. He stopped to talk to the inn keeper, handing over one of the chokers he took from her before having her sit at the bar. The inn keeper handed them a couple of drinks, smiling at her.

"Got yourself a cute girl there, Bakura," he said. Bakura growled, downing the drink and setting it out for a refill.

"Keep your hands off of her, Hequet. She can get pretty mean," he replied. The man looked at the woman, searching her eyes as she sipped on the wine that was given to her. She tilted her head, feeling her necklace slide across her shirt. Hequet gasped when he saw it and went to reach for it, but Bast grabbed his wrist, twisting it until the bone began to pull.

"Ow, Okay girl," he said, trying to pull away. "I just wanted to take a look." Bast growled, but feeling Bakura touched her shoulder, she let him go. Hequet looked between Bakura and Bast for second. "You're right, man. She's vicious, and strong." He nursed his hurt wrist, frowning at her.

"Many a rouge has tried to take that from her. It's her most treasured possession, so she gets a little rough if you try to touch it," said Bakura, laughing slightly. Bast looked at the man, growling at him. He nodded, tilting his head towards the inn keeper. "He's one of the black market traders here. Your friend, Kasiya, introduced us when I left you in Kul Elna."

"May I ask why?" the woman asked. Bakura looked away for a second, saying something about needing money. When he did, Hequet gasped and disappeared. Bakura blinked, shaking his head and looking at his friend. "Why are we here?"

"I needed a place to stay, and Hequet owes me a favor. I gave him the choker to pay for the drinks and a couple of stable stalls for Atsu and Kakra." He looked up as Hequet returned with something in his hands. He gave it to Bakura, who grinned.

"Don't open it here, Bakura," he said as Bakura began to unravel the cloth. "It's that thing you had me order. I don't want anyone here to see it. Not many in here fear the shadows, you know." Bakura nodded, placing the cloth back in its place. Bast frowned and Bakura gave her a 'we'll talk about it later' look. Shaking her head, she downed the rest of her drink and nodded to Hequet.

"Give me something stronger," she said. The man shrugged and poured her drink, which she downed in a second. The man blinked as he watched her, shocked when she didn't react to the bitter alcohol. She glanced up at him and held her glass out for another. This one she drank slower, watching the man who was staring at her. She heard Bakura chuckle beside her and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy on him," said her friend. "I do not think he has ever seen a woman who can drink something that rough." Bast raised an eyebrow, glancing at her friend. "And besides, not many women take on the role of thieves." He chuckled again, and Bast smiled into her drink. "Come, friend. We need our rest for tomorrows work. We have a lot to get done. It is time for the end."

Bast shot back the rest of the rough alcohol, standing as she did. She waited for Bakura to take his stand and whisper something to the shocked inn keeper, and then turned to follow him upstairs. As she did, a man who had been sitting on her other side grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She felt metal against her neck as Bakura turned, his hard amber eyes flickering with anger.

"Hey, now, let the girl go," said Hequet. "I won't have any fighting in here." Bast bit her lip as she stared into Bakura's eyes. The amber changed, and Bast called the shadows about her, biting back a scream as they shot through her and into the drunken man. Her vision blacked out, but she felt a hand on the front of her shirt as the knife slipped and the man holding her slump backwards onto the floor. When her vision returned, she looked up at Bakura, who was still staring at the soulless man.

"Told you she could hold her own," he said, glancing at Hequet. The man nodded, speechless. "By the way, you are bleeding, Bast." The girl blinked, reaching up to her neck a brushing the spot where the knife was. She didn't have to look to know the scent that was beginning to fill the area.

"Ra damned Bastard," she growled. "The fucker cut me." She chuckled, looking back up to Bakura, whose arm was still tight around her waist. "Can I play with him a bit longer, Bakura?"

"No Bast," was her reply, causing her to slump. "Besides, we have things to do tomorrow, and you have already sent him to the shadows." She tilted her head and looked as innocent as possible. Bakura laughed, causing her to smile. "No, come with me. You need to rest after this. The shadows went right through you and I know you are in pain," he whispered to her. She frowned and snapped her fingers. The man began to moan as Bakura turned her to the stairs and up to their room. "I should hurt you for that."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. "Bringing him back or sending him there?"

"Sending him," was the reply. "If a soldier had been in the room we could have been arrested. And they would either kill you or use you to their advantage." Bast tilted her head as Bakura unlocked one of the rooms and led her inside. He let her sit on the bed while he locked the door.

"I cannot be killed by mortal means," she said. He turned to her, sitting on the end of the bed. "It is one of the advantages of being who I am. I do not think they would use the right technique to kill me, for you have to properly use the shadows." Bakura smiled, patting her on the head and pushing her back onto the bed. He lay down beside her and pulled the blankets up around them.

"Well then," he said, his voice getting tired. "They just have to let you go if they do catch you." Bast smiled, leaning into his embrace and falling asleep as she listened to his breathing slow.


	11. Into the Palace

Bast placed a finger upon her lips to tell Bakura to stay quiet. She watched the guards below them exchange words before going in separate directions. Once the coast was clear, the two tomb robbers dropped to the ground and ran to follow one of the guards. They rounded a corner, Bast stopping and grabbing Bakura's wrist to pull him back. He glared at her in question and she pointed at the hallway. Bakura stole a glance, seeing the two guards outside the Pharaoh's throne room. He grinned as he looked at her, waiting as she called the shadows around her and used them to allow her to move among the shadows created by the torches.

Bakura blinked, no longer seeing his partner, before shaking his head and using the Millennium Ring to create a chameleon effect, allowing him to take on the texture of the walls behind him. He felt Bast touch his shoulder and followed her through the shadows. They waited for a guard to enter the room, slipping through the doors behind him. Bast led the younger man to a dark corner and they waited to watch.

"My Pharaoh, you must allow us," said one, a high priest with brown hair and eyes as blue as the Egyptian sky. The Pharaoh looked upon the priest, his red-violet eyes searching for something.

"Seto, I trust you. I really do," said the Pharaoh. "But I cannot allow you to continue this. There has to be another way to use these Shadow beasts." Bast grinned, hearing Bakura's quiet chuckle. "I do not wish to destroy my people. I will not allow it."

"My Lord!" cried Seto. The Pharaoh stood, causing the priest to step back and fall upon his right knee. The Pharaoh stood tall, not much taller than Bakura, and commanded that the priest leave the room. Dejected, but understanding, the priest followed his orders. With a wave from the Pharaoh, the rest of the people left the room, leaving the Pharaoh to his thoughts. Bast grinned again and touched Bakura, telling him to stay as she left the Shadows, startling the Pharaoh.

"Who are you?" he asked, not seeming too surprised as she appeared out of nowhere. She raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her waist as she glared at him. The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and copied her move. "The shadows told me. Although, they did not tell me the intruder was a woman." Bast rolled her eyes as well.

"The shadows would not so easily tell me out, my friend," she said. "But you intrigue me, Pharaoh. Your High Priest wishes to destroy the evil among your people, yet you do not allow such." She shrugged, grinning as the shadows surrounded the two. "I do not understand this." 

"I am not one to let my people down. I was chosen for this," the Pharaoh replied. Bast laughed, causing the pharaoh and the shadows to shiver. "But you have not answered my question." Bast's smiled disappeared as she glared at the younger man.

"I am Bast Magi, Shadow mage of the valleys and daughter of Sanura. I do not know if you would honor me with your true name," she said, shrugging again. The Pharaoh blinked at her words.

"My true name is Atem, son of Ahknemkhanen," he said, frowning in curiosity. "You are a strange woman. If I remember the name, Sanura Magi was a tomb robber, as was her husband." Bast nodded. "Have you taken that road as well?" She gave the younger man another nod.

"And what is it to you, Pharaoh Atem? It was your father who allowed my mother and father to be killed, as well as an entire village." The Pharaoh took a step back from her, shock in his eyes, causing Bast to laugh.

"You know of Kul Elna?" he asked.

"Know of it?" said Bakura, steeping out of the shadows as well and showing himself. Bast rolled her eyes and sighed. "We are the only survivors of Kul Elna."

"The survivors?" asked the Pharaoh. "I was told there were none, other than a young girl who managed to escape." Sighing again in defeat, Bast stepped forward and pulled up her left sleeve, showing the Pharaoh the scar. "You," he said, stepping back once more. "You are her, child."

"You call me a child? If I remember correctly, you were born while I was within my ninth year. Therefore, I am older than you," Bast said, a sadistic grin on her face. Bakura glanced at her, and she nodded. "We must go, but I came to warn you that we are not friends, Pharaoh. We are the shadows that you use to protect your kingdom, and we will be the destruction of this grand palace."

The Pharaoh blinked as she blew a kiss off her fingertips and disappeared into the darkness. Invisible to him, she watched as he shook his head and moved to sit upon his throne. She raised an eyebrow and motioned for Bakura to follow. She grabbed his wrist outside the throne room and pulled him out of the palace and safely past a priestess with the Millennium Necklace upon her throat. Bakura sneered as Bast pulled him behind an inn far from the palace and let the shadows leave her. They retrieved their horses and rode for home, Bast standing in her saddle.

"Why did you only warn him?" Bakura yelled as he and Kakra caught up to the girl. Bast glanced at him before falling back into Atsu's saddle and laughing.

"We are not yet one," she called back. Bakura glanced at her, not understanding. "We have always practiced against one another; we must learn to fight as one." Bakura understood and laughed, leaning forward on Kakra. Bast laughed again and did the same, letting their horses rush forward. They pulled into Kul Elna late at night, Bakura taking the horses into the stable house and Bast putting together some food. They ate quietly and fell asleep after cleaning up.

Bast awoke before Bakura, and, glancing over at him as she slipped out of the sleeping house, she went to feed the horses before climbing up the cliff side to the training area. Calling the shadows about her, she summoned her soldiers and began to fight them. The shadow spell kept them coming at her, and the sun was high when Bakura joined her. They fought until sundown, finally being able to move about each other with no problems. When Bast freed the shadows, she collapsed onto the rock. Bakura went back to the village to grab a few food items.

The two ate silently, watching Ra continue his path to the underworld. Once darkness had fallen over them, they returned to Kul Elna and went about their separate jobs. Bast went to feed the horses while Bakura set about a plan to attack the Pharaoh. When Bast joined his side, he had a map of the palace drawn out on a piece of papyrus. Bast looked it over, calling the shadows to cast a spell upon the sheet. Little dots appeared over the papyrus, each with a different symbol. Bakura looked at her.

"Priest or priestess, guard, servant, Pharaoh," she said, pointing to each symbol. "You cannot read?" She giggled as he shook his head and glared at her. "I am sorry. I have forgotten, my friend."

"I think we need some rest," said Bakura, standing. Bast nodded, standing as well and gathering her items.

"I think we need some more money," she giggled. Bakura frowned, shook his head, and went to lie down. Bast giggled again and hid the papyrus map in the stable house. Upon doing so, she went underground to the Millennium Tablet. Sitting upon the stone, she looked around the area. She remembered every scream she heard that night, every face that looked so accusingly at her.

"You keep coming back." The voice scared her and she looked around, finally seeing the dark shadow in the corner. The small figure stepped into the light of the torches and Bast smiled sadly. The pale face of Mika looked back at her, transparent and frail.

"Mika," she replied. "I have to. I promised to avenge this place." The ghostly figure tilted her head, deathly grey eyes watching the older woman. Bast glanced at the ceiling, her green eyes searching the stone above her. "I…."

"You love Akifa," the ghost stated. Bast glanced at the figure, which was now closer. "I can see it. We all can, Bast, and we are proud." Bast frowned. "Mother and father and I, we are proud of you and Akifa. Protect him for us." Blinking, Bast nodded as the ghost faded into nothing. Bast fell back, laying on the Millennium Tablet.

"Everyone can see it," she said to herself. "Even though Mika's soul was used to create the Items, she can still visit me. And she can see through me. I just wish he could." With a sigh, Bast lifted herself and climbed the stairs, stepping out into the light of a half moon. She blinked, looking up at the silver object in the night sky before making her way to the sleeping house and lying back on her mat. She glanced over at the white haired shadow mage asleep on the other side of the room and sighed, allowing sleep to take her.

She awoke the next morning to someone mumbling near her. Sitting up, she looked around her, finding Bakura leaning over a piece of papyrus. She slipped behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was trying to write out the symbols carved into the leather of her belt pack. He mumbled a curse under his breath every time the symbol did not come out right. Bast giggled and reached around the boy, taking his hand and moving it, allowing the strokes to sit right. He turned to her, frowned, and looked back at the writing.

"What does it say?" he asked. Bast laughed, writing out the alphabet below it.

"It is my name," she said, handing him the brush. "Copy the letters. It is easier to see them this way." She smiled and stood, going across the dirt path outside to the stable house. Atsu pawed the ground in welcome and Bast measured out the feed for them. She then went about the rest of her duties, cleaning up the mess in the stables and setting up to head out for water. Bakura met her outside the sleeping house and handed her an extra water skin.

"Hurry back," he said. She nodded and stirred Atsu into a run, reaching the Nile within an hour's time. She gathered what was needed and made her way back. It was midday when she arrived back to the village. Bakura was practicing with a shadow soldier, so she skirted the practice area and put Atsu back in the stable house. She then grabbed the extra sword and joined Bakura, adding a few more Shadow Soldiers to the field. By the time the sun had gone down, they both were tired. Bast smiled as she looked at the boy, who was staring out into the darkness of the sands.

"You are tired, friend," she said, touching his shoulder. He frowned, looking out over the sands.

"Yes," he replied. "And I think it is time." Bast nodded, turning from him and returning to the sleeping house. Without eating, she fell asleep fast.

Bakura woke her before the sun has risen the next morning. Several items were packed in leather bags, while the saddle bags seemed almost empty. The two swords were cleaned and placed safely in their scabbards, while several knives were wrapped in cloth. Bast stood and left the building, leaving Bakura to finish packing while Bast took anything they did not need to the treasure cove. She then packed several small gold items into another bag and took them to Bakura. Grinning at her friend, she mounted Atsu and waited for him to mount Kakra. When the boy shot her a grin, she took off for the city.

Bast bit her lip as she looked around the corner. Her and Bakura had split up a while ago, and now the Palace was pretty active. Guards and servants were looking for the two thieves who had broken in. Grinning proudly, she called the shadow wearily and found her way to the guard run high above where they were currently running around. She rushed along it, taking out any guards she met without stopping. She knew where she was going, and no one would stop her from reaching it.

Bast finally found the room she was looking for. She stood, hidden from the priests and the High Priestess, watching the battle between Bakura and the Pharaoh. She frowned, feeling something behind her and glanced. Cursing, she pulled out her sword and killed the guard before he could touch her. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the fight, listening to the shadows react. They had chosen the perfect time to do this, for the shadow realms had decided to take bake the world.

"Let's see, our Pharaoh, how well you do," she said, smiling as the dark creature of the shadows neared. She closed her eyes, feeling the fight continue until….

Her eyes shot open as the shadows hit her. The pain in her shoulder grew as she began to scream, the shadows lifting her. She could hear yelling, Bakura's voice reaching out through the blinding light the pain created. As quickly as it arrived, the shadows released her, dropping her down to the floor below. She felt Bakura arrive beside her, lifting her off the ground as he called an attack.

"Bast," he said, his grip tight on her shoulder. "You're bleeding again." Bast opened her eyes, looking up into the amber eyes that were watching the Dark Magician and Diabound fight. She smiled, reaching up and touching his face, tracing the scar under his eye. He looked down at her, worried.

"They are coming, Akifa," she said, causing his amber eyes to widen. "They are coming for us, but we will survive." She pushed him away and stood, brushing her hair out of the way. Turning to the surprised Pharaoh, she smiled as she felt the shadows return. "Only you can defeat them, Pharaoh." He nodded as the shadows took her once more, tearing open the skin on her shoulder and causing her to scream as she was once more lifted.

She heard the Pharaoh call his magic, heard the Priests calling out, and heard Bakura yelling for her. She heard the shadows scream as they were forced back and heard the Gods cry at losing a son. Then all was quiet and her vision left her. She felt her body hit the ground and everything died.

She awoke, lifting herself off the ground and looking around. Bakura and the Pharaoh were gone, but the items they wore stayed behind. The Puzzle had shattered, and the Priests were gathering them. She watched for a second before her sight was blocked, causing her to look up at the Priestess named Isis. The woman handed her the Millennium Ring and smiled softly.

"Run away from here," she said. "Never let me find you. I will let you take this, but I never want to see you again. Now go, before they see you." Bast blinked and took the ring, saying Thank you and fleeing, hearing the priests question their priestess. She found Kakra and Atsu and rode away from Alexandria. Never to return until after the Sacred Guards had gone to the afterworld.


End file.
